Secret Mission (3 Days)
by Yurisa Iru
Summary: 3 orang tidak dikenal masuk ke kelas Tsuna dkk. sebagai murid baru. Namun, tujuan mereka bukan hanya untuk mencari ilmu semata. Melainkan ada suatu rahasia tersembunyi yang menyangkut Tsuna dan Hibari. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Warning, dan sebagainya sudah ada di dalam.. Complete/Uncomplete? Sampaikan pendapat di kolom review.. Happy reading.. :D


**Disclaimer : KHR adalah milik Akira Amano-sensei untuk selamanya**

**Note : Sebenarnya fanfic ini adalah birthday fanfic untuk mbak Hikari Chrysant. Walau ulang tahunnya sudah sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi, biarlah, mbak Hikari juga setuju aja kalau fanfic ini dipublish, kok.. :3**

**Warning : Author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, terselip bahasa kasar, mungkin ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, humor garing banget, bahasa asing tidak diterjemahkan(silakan cari sendiri, lagipula hanya kata-kata sederhana, kok), dan hal aneh lainnya.. :v**

**Pairing : sesuai dengan favorite-nya mbak Hikari, pastinya 1827.. hohoho…( ^o^)/**

**OC : Yuu (Hikari Chrysant), Iruko dan Irusa (Yurisa Iru), Miru (OC sahabat kami, hanya muncul sekilas-kilas saja, tidak sering banget)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Secret Mission**

**[ 3 Days ]**

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

**By : Yurisa Iru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hajimemasu~! (/^o^)/**

.

.

Kelas 1-A, seperti biasa, selalu ramai oleh manusia-manusia gak jelas yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh ini-itu. Salah satunya adalah Gokudera—_guardian of the strom _(badai) dari seorang boss mafia bernama Tsuna. Saat ini Gokudera sedang bercakap-cakap dengan boss-nya. Jangan lupakan Yamamoto yang pasti menganggu acara mereka berdua tersebut.

"_Ne_, Juudaime, saya dengar hari ini di kelas kita bakalan ada murid pindahan," ujar Gokudera setengah berbisik.

"Bukan pindahan, tapi cuman tukeran sama murid di sini selama beberapa bulan aja, kok," ralat Yamamoto, rupanya dia masih mendengar bisikan Gokudera—yang ternyata cukup keras itu.

"Kau! Jangan seenaknya menganggu orang lain!" seru Gokudera, tepat di depan Yamamoto.

"Lho? Aku kan cuman memperbaiki perkataanmu yang salah barusan," Yamamoto cari mati ternyata.

Dan—perdebatan antara Gokudera dan Yamamoto terjadi. Hampir saja mereka mengeluarkan box Vongola masing-masing—tapi langsung dibuang Tsuna. Membuat seisi kelas hampir hancur itu menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing—mulai dari yang hidup sampai yang tidak hidup alias mati(?). Setelah menyadari bahwa adegan tersebut sudah biasa, maka mereka semua melanjutkan aktifitas mereka kembali.

Tepat 1 detik setelah keramaian kelas itu kembali, pintu masuk kelas itu terbuka. Membuat suasana kelas hening kembali—sunyi seperti di pemakaman umum terdekat.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Tiga orang sekaligus, lho~," sapa seorang guru berambut hijau muda dengan riang—layaknya menyapa anak TK. Semua orang di kelas itu pun sweatdrop masal.

"Nah, kalian bertiga. Masuklah, jangan malu, tidak akan ada yang menggigit kalian, kok~," ujar—perintah guru nyentrik itu pada 3 orang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang juga ikutan sweatdrop masal.

'Nih guru, mantan guru TK kali, ya,' batin semua orang—termasuk Author sendiri.

Ketiga orang yang di ambang pintu lantas masuk, menampilkan sosok 3 orang remaja dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Sekarang, perkenalkan diri kalian~," suruh guru wanita serba hijau itu.

"_Hai_, Miru-sensei," jawab ketiganya.

"Ehem! Aku Dan Yuuka! Umurku rahasia. Aku suka manga, anime, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Untuk info lebih lengkap silakan hubungi xxxxxxx," ucap seorang gadis berambut biru-kehitaman. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi juga tidak pendek—ukuran pas untuk gadis seusianya. Parasnya juga cukup manis—membuat cowok-cowok di kelas itu mendadak naksir lalu membuat fans club untuk gadis periang itu.

Tiba-tiba Gokudera mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, ada apa?" balas gadis yang rambutnya dibiarkan digerai dengan dijepit dengan jepitan berbentuk lambang PLN(?) berwarna putih di sebelah kanan kepalanya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Gokudera dengan memasang wajah innocent.

"Aku Dan Yuuka!" jawab gadis itu—sekarang kita panggil saja dia—Yuu.

"Iya, namamu siapa? Terus, Yuuka itu yang mana?"

"GUE YUUKA! NAMA GUE 'DAN YUUKA'! 'DAN' ITU NAMA MARGA GUE, GURITA BODOH!" teriak Yuu dengan kolosalnya. Membuat Miru-sensei—yang tepat di sebelahnya—tuli mendadak tapi sementara. "Oh, ya, panggil aku Yuu saja, ya," tambahnya dengan senyum semerbak(?) sehingga manusia di sana sweatdrop.

"Oh, gitu toh," respon Gokudera benar-benar membuat teman-temannya facepalm berjamaah. Entah kenapa Gokudera gak protes walau tadi dipanggil dengan kata yang tabu—ehem—gurita bodoh.

Yuu yang mulai emosi, mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang entah dapat dari mana—mungkin hadiah dari chara fandom sebelah—dan menghampiri meja Gokudera.

"Sekali lagi lo masang tampang kayak tadi yang bikin gue mual-mual, lo bakal langsung gue masukin ke neraka paling bawah," ucap Yuu dengan aura-aura hitam tak mengenakan sambil menodongkan pisau kecilnya ke wajah Gokudera.

"Oh, gitu? Silakan, gue gak takut," balas Gokudera, tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Kemarahan Yuu memuncak. Dia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, lalu diluncurkan dengan kecepatan dewa ke arah Gokudera yang sedang duduk dengan santai.

GREB!

Peluncuran pisau oleh Yuu itu berhenti. Ternyata yang menghentikan adegan semi-pembunuhan itu adalah seorang gadis lain yang termasuk dalam 3 orang yang menjadi murid baru di fanfic ini.

"Hai! Namaku Mayako Iruko, umurku juga rahasia. Kesukaanku gak jauh beda sama Yuu. Kalau mau info lain silakan buka blog *sensor*," ucap gadis bersurai biru malam yang diikat ponytail ke belakang. Wajahnya tak kalah cantik dari Yuu. Sehingga cowok-cowok di sana kebingungan, mau membuat fans club untuk Yuu atau untuk Iruko?

Sedangkan, murid-murid 1-A yang lain, menghela napas lega, 'Kayaknya yang ini normal, syukurlah.'

"Tapi, kalau ada yang berani macam-macam ke adik kembar gue, gue pastiin kalian semua akan kukirim ke tempat yang lebih mengerikan dari neraka paling bawah!" lanjutnya, membuat semua yang tadi menghela napas lega, menjadi merinding—layaknya sedang berjoget disko.

'Ternyata dia juga tidak normal,' batin murid-murid 1-A itu.

"Tunggu, adik kembarmu siapa?" kali ini yang bertanya Tsuna.

"Dia," jawab Iruko, menunjuk seorang cowok atau cewek(?) yang masih setia berdiri di samping Miru-sensei.

"Aku Mayako Irusa. Salam kenal," ucap cowok(cewek?) itu dengan ekspresi dan nada yang datar, serta sopan.

'Ini dia! Akhirnya ada yang normal!' batin semua murid di sana menjerit bahagia.

"Eh, tapi, dia itu cowok atau cewek?"

Setelah membatin, murid-murid gak jelas plus gila itu mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Gak tahu, tapi kayaknya cowok, deh. Dadanya rata gitu."

"Gak, ah. Dia itu pasti cewek. Lihat aja wajahnya, lebih manis dari Iruko dan Yuuka."

"Menurut gue, dia itu cowok. Dia kan pake seragam cowok tuh."

"Kata gue, sih, dia cewek. Mungkin aja dia lagi crossdress."

"Gak mungkin ada yang crossdress terang-terangan di sekolah gini, kamfret!"

"Bisa jadi, lho. Kan ada tuh, perkumpulan orang-orang yang suka crossdress."

"Di mana? Dan kenapa lo-lo pada seyakin itu kalau dia cewek, sih?"

"Gue juga gak tahu, sih. Cuman ngarang aja."

"Dasar bodoh, kampfret!"

Acara bisik-bisik itu pun terhenti ketika mereka semua merasa ada aura-aura tidak bersahabat yang mulai muncul dari depan kelas.

Benar saja, aura itu muncul dari Irusa yang tengah mengobrak-abrik tasnya—seperti mencari sesuatu.

CKRIS!

DEG!

"Siapa bilang gue cewek, hah!? GUE INI COWOK, BAKA!" seru Irusa tak kalah kerasnya seperti Yuu tadi. Di tangannya sudah bertengger dengan cantik sebuah gunting merah yang barusan diambil dari tasnya—kayaknya kita kenal dengan gunting itu, seperti gunting yang dipakai chara di fandom seberang.

Jantung semua orang nista di kelas yang juga nista(?) tersebut serentak berhenti—bukan berarti mereka mati—karena hanya sebentar. 'Ternyata yang ini sama aja,' batin mereka merana.

"KALAU ADA YANG BERANI NYEBUT GUE CEWEK LAGI, GUE AKAN BUAT MAKHLUK SIALAN—YAITU KALIAN—DEPRESI, PUTUS ASA, SAMPE GAK MAU NGELIHAT MATAHARI LAGI!" teriak cowok yang warna rambutnya sama seperti Iruko—Irusa. Bedanya potongannya lebih pendek, tidak dikuncir, dan dipasang 2 jepitan warna biru muda di kanan-kiri kepalanya—sehingga dia terlihat mirip banget sama cewek, apalagi mukanya yang kembar dengan Iruko.

Penghuni kelas 1-A Namimori-chuu, semua kecuali Miru-sensei dan 3 murid baru, langsung kicep. Gak ada yang berani ngomong. Mereka semua begitu 'shock' dengan kepribadian ketiga orang baru di kelas mereka yang oh-sangat-nista itu. Mereka gak nyangka bahwa ketiga makhluk manis yang mereka sangka polos plus manis plus lemah lembut dan plus-plus lainnya bisa sampai sekejam itu ancamannya.

'Mungkin mereka bisa ngimbangin si ketua Komite Disiplin kampret itu!' batin mereka tersenyum licik.

—atau mereka malah senang?

.

.

.

**Istirahat pertama tiba….**

"Tsuna-kun?" panggil Yuu yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping bangku Tsuna.

"_Ha_—_hai_?" hingga cowok bersurai jabrik yang sudah kelewatan kejabrikannya(?) itu setengah melonjak kaget.

"Wah, benar, dia boss Vongola yang itu," gumam Iruko yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Yuu—memandang Tsuna dengan pandangan takjub.

"Kan sudah kubilang, dia memang ada di kelas ini," sahut Irusa yang juga tiba-tiba saja sudah menampakan dirinya.

"Ya, kuakui, kemampuan hackermu itu hebat," balas Iruko, memberi tatapan menantang pada Irusa, sayangnya hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari objeknya.

"A—ano," karena dari tadi diam, Tsuna memutuskan untuk berbicara. Ketiga murid baru nista itu pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada cowok yang termasuk pendek itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Tsuna, tak lupa dengan tampang khawatir.

Ketiga bocah itu terdiam. Kemudian menjawab dengan diwakili Yuu, "Hm.. Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya ingin memastikan saja, kok."

"Tapi, dari mana kalian tahu kalau Juudaime ini adalah boss mafia dari Vongola? Apakah kalian ini juga mafia?" tanya Gokudera yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Tsuna.

"Go—gokudera-kun," saking terkejutnya, Tsuna sampai bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ah, ada apa, Juudaime?"

"Ti—tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana perginya Yamamoto?"

"Si bodoh itu ada urusan katanya."

"Oh, begitu."

Tiga manusia nista lain di sana lama-lama merasa diabaikan, "Kau mau kami menjawab atau tidak, sih?"

"Tentu, siapa bilang tidak?" sahut Gokudera sinis.

"Hh.. Baiklah," nampaknya Yuu sudah putus asa menghadapi sikap innocent-buatan-nya Gokudera.

"Begini, kami itu saudara jauh Tsuna dari Italia tapi kami juga berdarah Jepang. Kami disuruh ke sini oleh orang tua kami yang gak jelas. Karena penasaran, akhirnya kami—tepatnya Irusa—mencari informasi tentang keluarga Sawada. Eh, gak tahunya kami—Irusa—malah menemukan info kalau sepupu kami ini ternyata seorang mafia," jelas Iruko panjang x lebar = luas(?).

"Oh," Gokudera dan Tsuna ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Terus, kalian tinggal di mana?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

'Kepo banget sih, nih anak,' batin Irusa yang dari tadi diam. Rupanya dia sedang membatin.

"Di suatu tempat yang kalian tidak perlu ada di mana," dijawab Yuu.

Hening sejenak.

"Oh, ya, Juudaime. Nanti saya tidak bisa pulang bareng Anda," ujar Gokudera penuh kekecewaan pada boss-nya itu.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," Tsuna, sih, iya-iya saja. Selama ini dia pulang bareng guardiannya itu juga karena paksaan, 'kan?

"Eh, Tsunayoshi-kun," panggil Iruko setelah Gokudera pergi dari kelas itu karena ada suatu urusan di luar mafia. Yuu yang ada di sebelahnya sedang nyengir misterius.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa menemani kami jalan-jalan keliling sekolah ini tidak?"

"Kapan?"

"Kalau bisa pulang sekolah nanti."

"Ya, tentu. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Iya, kami cuman mau kau menunjukan tempat-tempat yang belum kami ketahui, kok."

"Baiklah."

Iruko dan Yuu berpandangan sambil nyengir misterius yang belum hilang dari wajah mereka. Sedangkan, Irusa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela napas pasrah melihat kelakuan 2 orang dekatnya itu.

.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah…**

"Juudaime, saya pulang dulu, ya!" seru Gokudera yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Tsuna dari bangkunya. Dibalas anggukan kecil dari yang bersangkutan.

Yuu, Iruko, dan Irusa yang melihat Gokudera sudah pergi, langsung menghampiri Tsuna.

"Nah, Tsuna-kun. Sesuai janji, kau harus menemani kami berkeliling sekarang," ucap Yuu dan secara ajaib sudah berada di belakang Tsuna. Iruko dan Irusa mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?" Tsuna shock.

"Jawaban 'Iya'-mu tadi kami anggap sebuah janji," jawab Iruko disertai wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Tapi—,"

"Sudahlah, kita segera pergi saja," ujar Irusa, dengan nada yang lemas—mungkin?

"Irusa bener, tuh," dan dibenarkan oleh saudara kembarnya.

"_Hai_," balas Tsuna pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip, keliling gedung sekolah….**

"Ini ruang kesenian, terus di sana itu ruang sastra, terus yang ini—," tiba-tiba Tsuna menghentikan penjelasan tentang ruang-ruang di sekolah itu—yang berada di lantai 2.

"Kok tidak dilanjutkan? Memangnya ini ruangan apa?" tanya Iruko heran, tangannya terulur ke arah gagang pintu ruang misterius di depannya.

"Eh! Jangan dibuka! Soalnya ruang itu—," lagi-lagi ucapan Tsuna terputus.

CKLEK! KRIEEETT~! (sound effect gak jelas)

Ternyata, pintu ruang itu terbuka. Entah kenapa, keempat orang di depan pintu itu merasakan ada hawa-hawa seram yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Menambah efek dramatis untuk adegan menegangkan itu. Tsuna sudah berkeringat dingin. Yuu diam dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o'. Iruko juga diam dengan cengiran aneh. Irusa hanya diam dengan memasang wajah datar bin cueknya.

Dan akhirnya, pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Menampakan sosok rupawan berambut hitam dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat menusuk dan menekan. Sosok itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang—seragam. Sebuah jas hitam bertengger di pundaknya dengan _armband_ bertuliskan 'Komite Disiplin' (bener gak ya? Kalo salah biarin aja, deh) di lengan kiri jas itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"Ah, eh, ti—tidak ada apa-apa, Hibari-san," jawab Tsuna gelagapan. Sekarang diketahui sudah, bahwa sosok itu bernama Hibari—Hibari Kyoya, sang ketua Komite Disiplin dari SMP Namimori yang sangat mencintai sekolahnya tersebut.

"Hn," hanya itu respon yang diberikan orang bernama Hibari ini. "Kalau tidak ada urusan apa-apa, segera pergi dari sini. Atau **_kamikorosu_**," lanjutnya. Samar-samar terlihat segaris warna pink tipis di pipinya.

What?

"Ba—baik," sahut Tsuna. "Mi—minna, sebaiknya kita—," ucapan Tsuna terhenti lagi.

Rupanya, penyebabnya adalah ketiga orang yang bersamanya tadi. Ada apa dengan orang-orang gak jelas itu?

Ternyata, saat Tsuna berbalik menghadap tiga teman barunya itu, sosok mereka sudah tidak ada.

Ke mana kah perginya mereka?

"Hoi, bocah herbivore sialan," terdengar suara intimidasi itu lagi. Kali ini, tatapannya bukan kepada Tsuna. Melainkan pada ketiga orang yang menghilang tadi.

Ketiga orang itu ada di dalam ruang untuk komite disiplin itu.

Di dalam ruang untuk komite disiplin…

Di dalam ruang itu…

Ruang pribadi Hibari…

Waduh, gawat, nih…

"Hoi, bocah," panggil Hibari lagi, tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah tonfa kesayangannya. Sayangnya, dihiraukan ketiga manusia error itu.

"Tidak mau mendengar rupanya," gumam Hibari sambil menyeringai. Dia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Tonfa sudah pada posisi siap menyerang.

3

2

1

WUSH~!

Hibari pun berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah salah satu dari orang-orang yang dengan seenak jidat mereka memasuki ruang pribadinya—Iruko.

Iruko sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada bahaya yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Jadi, dia hanya bisa melongo saat tonfa Hibari sudah berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya.

"KYAA!"

TRANG!

"Eh?" Iruko yang rupanya secara reflek menutupi area vital di wajahnya kaget plus heran. Aneh, dia tidak merasakan sakit di mana pun. Dan bunyi tadi, bukanlah bunyi antara senjata dan tubuh manusia yang bertabrakan.

"_Half blade_? Boleh juga kau bocah," ujar Hibari—menyeringai—masih dalam posisi menahan suatu benda tajam di depannya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah 'Half blade'. Sebuah pedang yang hanya berukuran setengah dari pedang biasa—efektif untuk serangan cepat.

Sedangkan, Iruko, Yuu, dan Tsuna hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempat masing-masing—efek terkejut.

"_Nee-san, daijoubu_?" tanya orang yang sedang menahan tonfa Hibari itu dengan sebilah 'Half blade' di tangannya.

Oh, ternyata orang itu adalah Irusa.

Tunggu, Irusa?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _arigatou ne_," sahut Iruko yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum samar dari kembarannya itu.

"He~, kau kuat juga. Siapa namamu?" takjub—mungkin—Hibari menanyakan nama cowok semi-cewek itu.

"Jawab dulu, kau siapa?" balas Irusa dengan cool, tenang, dan datar. (w.o.w.. :v)

Hibari terdiam, kemudian berkata, "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku Hibari Kyoya, Ketua Komite Disiplin."

"Mayako Irusa."

Hibari diam lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Kau—perempuan, ya?"

CTIK!

Muncul gambar imajiner berupa perempatan di pelipis Irusa. Aura yang dipancarkan tubuhnya meng-horror. Kepalanya ditundukan. Tampaknya dia marah—atau malu?

" **AKU. INI. LAKI. - LAKI.** ," ucap Irusa dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Hn, begitu," respon Hibari ini malah membuat perempatan di kepala Irusa bertambah.

"Cih, menyebalkan. Bisakah kita hentikan saja ini? Tanganku pegal."

Hibari melirik ke arah tonfanya. Benar. Tonfanya dan _half blade_ Irusa masih saling adu ketahanan. Merasa tangannya juga sudah pegal, Hibari menurunkan tonfanya, lalu disimpan kembali ke balik bajunya.

Irusa juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya, senjatanya itu disimpan di balik lengan bajunya.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali, Mayako Irusa," ujar Hibari dengan seringai menantang andalannya.

Irusa hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

'Hi—Hibari-san menyebut Irusa-kun dengan nama lengkap! Itu berarti dia mengakui kalau Irusa-kun kuat! Hebat!' batin Tsuna terkagum-kagum.

"A—ano, Yuu-san, Iruko-san, Irusa-san, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," ajak Tsuna—tentunya setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian.

"Eh, i—iya, benar juga," sahut Yuu, tersenyum canggung.

"A—ayo, kita segera pergi saja," Iruko juga ikutan memasang senyum canggung.

Yuu dan Iruko melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar ruangan pribadi milik Hibari itu. Tak lupa, Iruko menggandeng (baca: menyeret) Irusa.

"Ka—kami pergi dulu, Hibari-san," pamit Tsuna pada Hibari yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hanya perasaan Tsuna saja, atau memang tadi dia melihat kalau Hibari tersenyum lembut padanya?

.

.

.

**Di tempat tinggal (rumah) sementara Yuu, Iruko, dan Irusa…**

"_Ne_, _ne_, kau lihat tadi?" bisik Iruko pada Yuu yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya di meja makan.

"Lihat apa?" sahut Yuu tanpa menoleh, dia sedang sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya.

"Si Hiba—siapalah itu," bisik Iruko lagi.

"Hibari, Iru. Kenapa dengannya?"

"Tadi itu, dia senyum-senyum ke Tsunayoshi-kun, lho."

"Eh? Senyum? Lembut atau seringai?"

"Lembut, dong~. Di pipinya juga ada garis pink, tapi tipis, sih."

"Beneran?"

"Iyah, mana mungkin gue bohong."

"Tapi, kok gue gak ngelihat?"

"Soalnya lo udah jalan duluan tadi."

"Ah!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini artinya, rencana kita bakalan sempurna!"

"Wah, bener juga!"

"Tapi, dilihat dari kondisinya, kayaknya kita perlu ngerubah sedikit, deh."

"Gue setuju sama lo."

"Oke, langsung kita kerjain aja," Yuu pun kembali pada laptopnya. Diikuti oleh Iruko yang juga sama sepertinya—

—nyengar-nyengir misterius…

Irusa yang sedang memasak untuk mereka bertiga, hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Dasar, fujoshi."

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Irusa masih berkutat dengan wajan, kompor, pisau, dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan masak-memasak. Yuu dan Iruko juga masih dengan serius yang dipaksakan, menatap layar laptop di depan mereka itu.

Suasana juga masih hening sejak berakhirnya percakapan aneh antara 2 gadis di sana. Sunyi, hanya terdengar suara Irusa yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran dan nada ketikan keyboard laptop.

"Irusa~," akhirnya suasana itu dipecahkan oleh suara cempreng Iruko.

Irusa menghentikan kegiatan potong-memotongnya, lalu menoleh dengan tatapan sinis, "Apa?"

"Kau mau membantu kami tidak?" kali ini adalah suara cempreng-cempreng gimana gitu-nya Yuu.

"Kalau aneh-aneh, aku tidak mau," jawab Irusa, memotong-motong kembali sayuran di depannya.

"Gak aneh banget, kok. Lagipula, ini kan misi kita bertiga," sahut Iruko.

"_I don't believe you_," balas Irusa dengan sadisnya.

"Ayolah, Iru~. Kalau kau mau membantu, nanti kami belikan harddisk 10 Terra," Yuu mulai merayu Irusa.

Irusa masih cuek, tetap melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ditambah buku sketsa lengkap dengan alat-alatnya," ini rayuan Iruko.

Irusa tetap bersikukuh untuk diam.

"Ku-download-kan update terbaru dari Els***d, deh~," Yuu juga masih bersikeras.

TEK!

Irusa berhenti memotong. Yuu dan Iruko tersenyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan, 'Yosh, berhasil!'

"**Janji**," ucap Irusa dengan nada menekan.

Yuu dan Iruko mengangguk serentak, "Janji!"

Menghela napas sebentar, "Baiklah," Irusa pun menyetujui untuk membantu 2 gadis yang ternyata fujo itu.

"_Yatta_!" seru Yuu dan Iruko bersamaan sambil berhigh five, melompat-lompat, jungkir balik, joget-joget—stop, ini mulai ngawur. Hanya berhigh five saja.

Dan Irusa pun hanya bisa pasrah, "Kenapa juga, aku harus mudah kena rayuan mereka," umpatnya.

.

.

.

**Mission Start : Day 1**

**Esoknya…**

TENG! TENG! (sound effect untuk bel sekolah)

"Tsuna-san."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tsuna menoleh ke arah samping kirinya—bangku Irusa.

"Ya, ada apa, Irusa-san?"

Yang memanggil sang boss mafia tadi malah diam.

"Em, Irusa-kun?"

Akhirnya mau menjawab, "Kau mau menemaniku tidak?"

"Ke mana?"

"Mencari sesuatu 'milikku' yang terjatuh kemarin saat kita ada di sekitar ruang 'Komite Disiplin'."

DEG!

'NANIIII!?' jerit Tsuna histeris—di dalam hati, tentu saja. "Ke—kenapa tidak dengan Iruko-san atau Yuu-san? Kalian sudah tahu kan letaknya ada di mana?"

"Nee-san dan Yuu-nee sedang ada urusan dengan Kepala Sekolah 'sialan'."

'Sialan katanya?' batin Tsuna sweatdrop. "Oh, begitu. Tapi, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai."

BLUSH~!

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Tsuna blushing—wajahnya memerah. Mungkin, karena Irusa berkata bahwa dia adalah orang yang dipercayai oleh cowok datar nan sadis itu.

"Jadi, gimana? Kau mau tidak?" Irusa mulai tidak sabaran, karena Tsuna malah diam.

"Eh, em, baiklah, akan kutemani," pada akhirnya, Tsuna setuju-setuju saja.

Yang tidak diketahui Tsuna adalah alasan sebenarnya Irusa mengajak Tsuna bukanlah karena Irusa mempercayai cowok pen—mungil itu, melainkan karena 'paksaan'.

.

.

.

**Lantai 2, koridor..**

Irusa dan Tsuna sedang berjalan beriringan melintasi lautan manusia yang disebut 'murid SMP' di koridor yang suasananya cukup mencekam itu.

Bagaimana tidak mencekam? Kalau di koridor itu ada ruangan khusus untuk kelompok paling ditakuti se-Namimori—Komite Disiplin.

"Irusa-san—maksudku—Irusa-kun, sudah kau temukan belum, 'sesuatu'mu itu?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada yang bergetar. Ya, dia merinding plus takut minus berani.

"Hm, belum. Mungkin ada di dalam ruang Komite—apalah aku tidak peduli—itu," jawab Irusa dengan cuek secuek-cueknya.

"A—apa? Di dalam ruang itu? Kau yakin? Mungkin ada di sekitar sini," sahut Tsuna, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang sudah menganggap dia gila karena panic sendiri sedangkan cowok biru yang bersamanya malah tampak cuek-cuek saja.

Mereka pun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 2 SMP Namimori itu yang entah kenapa mulai sepi. Membuat Tsuna semakin was-was—takut kalau ada 'sesuatu'.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan pintu kayu yang masih halus nan kinclong(?) dengan papan bertuliskan 'Komite Kedisiplinan' di atasnya. Baru berdiri beberapa detik di sana saja, sudah membuat Tsuna merasakan ada hawa-hawa horror di balik pintu itu.

TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kanan Irusa dan Tsuna yang masih menatap pintu horror(?) itu. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Herbovire, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Seperti herbivore bodoh lainnya," ujar sang pemilik langkah kaki barusan.

"Hi—Hibari-san!" seru Tsuna terkejut—layaknya seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri—lupakan.

Ternyata, sang pemilik langkah kaki tadi adalah seseorang yang juga memiliki ruangan yang sedang ditatap Irusa dan Tsuna tadi—Hibari.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, **apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Herbivore**?" tanya Hibari—lagi. Aura intimidasi begitu terasa menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, sekilas, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Kenapa?

"Ah! Ka—kami—," belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sudah dipotong Irusa.

"Kami hanya mau mencari benda 'milikku' yang terjatuh di sekitar sini saja, kok," menoleh dengan sok-nya ke arah Hibari berada.

Hibari yang baru menyadari bahwa di samping Tsuna itu ada mangsa barunya—Irusa—, seketika langsung menyeringai—dalam artian menantang.

"Oh, kau bocah yang kemarin, ya?"

Irusa mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang kemarin itu?" Hibari pun mengeluarkan tonfa andalannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung 2—sepasang.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak bawa senjata, lain kali saja," tolak Irusa dengan halus, sehalus kulitnya Tsuna(loh?).

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lagipula, tidak menyenangkan kalau melawan karnivore tanpa senjata," tidak diduga, Hibari menerima begitu saja penolakan Irusa.

'Karnivore?' batin Tsuna heran, 'Jangan-jangan, Hibari-san memang sudah mengakui Irusa-kun sebagai orang yang kuat! Sialan! Eh, aku ini berpikir apa!?'

"Tsuna-san, kau kenapa? Seperti orang frustasi saja," ucap Irusa saat melirik ke arah Tsuna yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya yang dari awal sudah berantakan.

"Eh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hehehe," Tsuna pun hanya bisa tertawa canggung, dengan garis pink di pipinya—tanda malu.

'_Kawaii_,' batin Hibari saat melihat ekspresi yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh Tsuna itu.

Eh?

"Oh, ya. Benda yang kucari sudah kutemukan. Kita kembali ke kelas, Tsuna-san," ujar Irusa, membuyarkan suasana awkward yang entah dimulai sejak kapan.

"Eh, benarkah? Baiklah, kita kembali ke kelas saja. Ano, permisi Hibari-san," sahut Tsuna, membungkuk ke Hibari yang berada tepat di depannya—entah untuk apa.

Irusa dan Tsuna mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hibari dan koridor yang ternyata sudah sangat sepi itu—ke arah yang sama saat Hibari datang tadi. Irusa lewat di samping kiri Hibari, sedangkan Tsuna lewat di samping kanan Hibari—tepat diapit oleh sang guardian cloud itu dan dinding.

BRUUK!

"Eh," tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Irusa dengan tidak sengaja(atau sengaja?) oleng ke arah kirinya, sehingga menubruk Hibari. Dan hasilnya, Hibari yang sedang lengah, tanpa persiapan apapun, ikut limbung ke arah kanannya—ke arah Tsuna yang terjepit antara dirinya dan tembok.

Sebenarnya, bukan benar-benar menubruk, soalnya yang jatuh hanya Hibari. Sedangkan, Irusa langsung berdiri tegap kembali.

Tunggu, apa yang terjadi dengan Tsuna?

Yang terjadi pada Tsuna saat ini adalah—

BRUUK!

—ditubruk oleh Hibari…

Jadi, Hibari terjatuh menubruk Tsuna…

Menindihnya…

Hibari menindih Tsuna…

Tsuna ditindih Hibari…

Kyaaa~! (acuhkan jeritan hati Author ini)

"Hi—Hibari-san," gumam Tsuna yang saat ini jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah tidak nyaman—walau sulit.

Tentu saja, Hibari menindihnya, jadi otomatis, tubuhnya tidak bisa leluasa bergerak.

Hibari diam saja, tidak merespon panggilan Tsuna barusan. Tampaknya dia sedang menikmati posisinya saat ini.

Memangnya, posisi mereka itu seperti apa?

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah—

—Tsuna dalam posisi setengah duduk setengah tiduran, menyandar pada tembok, lalu di depannya ada Hibari yang tangannya menumpu pada tembok di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Tsuna.

Wah, awkward sekali..

"Hi—Hibari-san," panggil Tsuna sekali lagi, tangannya mencoba mendorong dada bidang Hibari yang tepat berada di atas dadanya. Apalagi, jarak wajah mereka berdua terlalu dekat—sekitar 5-10 centimeter.

"Hn?" kali ini direspon.

Tsuna meneguk ludah paksa. Pasalnya, saat menjawab panggilan Tsuna tadi, Hibari malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada cowok jabrik durian(?) yang berada di bawah itu.

"Bi—bisakah kau berdiri? A—aku tidak bisa bernapas," ucap Tsuna terbata-bata—bukan batu bata.

"Hn," hanya 1 kata 2 huruf ini yang keluar dari bibir sang prefek SMP Namimori itu—terdengar ambigu sekali. Bukannya menjauh, cowok bersurai raven ini malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil di bawah sana.

"Hibari-san, a—aku mo—mohon," pinta sang boss mafia muda itu, semakin memelas.

"Kau diam saja," perintah Hibari tanpa mempedulikan bahwa boss mungilnya itu sudah terengah-engah dengan wajah yang semakin memerah seperti tomat rebus(?).

Cukup. Tsuna sudah lelah untuk memohon pada Ketua Komite Disiplin yang merangkap sebagai salah satu bawahannya di Vongola family. Sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Hibari berada di atasnya—memeluknya.

Ya, saat ini dia sudah dipeluk, karena dari tadi Hibari terus saja mendorong tubuh Tsuna ke dinding yang dingin sampai benar-benar menempel hingga tidak ada ruang lagi untuk bernapas—dalam artian tidak ada ruang kosong.

Setelah cukup lama bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, Tsuna kesal juga.

"Hi—Hibari-san, sudah cukup, hentikan, aku sudah tidak kuat," ujar Tsuna lewat 1 tarikan napas(loh? Kok bisa?).

"Sebentar lagi," balas Hibari yang masih setia memeluk tubuh Tsuna yang dianggapnya enak untuk dipeluk(?).

"EHEM!" terdengar suara deheman seseorang yang cukup keras.

"Ada apa, Mayako Irusa?" lirik Hibari sinis dilengkapi dengan death glare paling mematikannya—tapi tidak bisa digunakan untuk membunuh. 'Kampret! Nganggu kesenangan orang aja!' batinnya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat kalau Tsuna-san sudah kesulitan bernapas seperti itu? Tuh, dia sudah hampir pingsan. Lagipula, sekarang sudah masuk pelajaran selanjutnya."

'Pantas saja, koridor di sini sudah sepi. Sudah masuk pelajaran selanjutnya, toh,' batin Hibari dan Tsuna bersamaan.

Hening….

TIK! TIK! TIK! (terdengar suara dentingan jam yang entah ada di mana)

DUAK!

"A—apa!? Sudah masuk jam pelajaran!? Bagaimana ini!? Sekarang itu pelajarannya Alaude-sensei! Aku bisa dihukum lagi!" teriak Tsuna histeris dengan kolosalnya.

"Hoi, Herbivore. Kau tidak perlu menendangku juga kan?" ucap Hibari sembari berdiri dari posisi tersungkurnya akibat ditendang Tsuna barusan. Tatapannya sangat menakutkan—penuh aura membunuh.

Oh, ternyata sound effect tadi itu suara Hibari yang menabrak lantai dengan indahnya karena tendangan Tsuna.

Tsuna kuat juga, ya. Atau mungkin dia mendadak jadi kuat karena terkejut mendengar penuturan kata oleh Irusa tadi?—Bisa jadi.

"Ma—maaf, Hibari-san! Tadi itu aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!" seru Tsuna seraya membungkuk berkali-kali ke Hibari. 'Sudah pasti nanti aku akan dihukum mati oleh Alaude-sensei, dan sekarang aku akan menerima hukuman juga dari anaknya!? Mati gue!'

Tidak ada respon dari Hibari.

"Tsuna-san, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Apa kita akan kembali ke kelas?" tanya Irusa dengan innocentnya.

"E—entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Tsuna pasrah. Kondisinya saat ini benar-benar seperti mayat hidup(?).

"Kembali saja ke kelasmu, Herbivore," Hibari berbicara, tapi nadanya terdengar lebih lembut dari pada sesaat setelah dia ditendang Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"Kembali saja, nanti aku akan bicara pada 'Pak Tua' itu, kalau kau terlambat karena ketidaksengajaan."

"Be-benarkah, Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Wah, arigatou gozaimasu, Hibari-san!" ucap Tsuna dengan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Hibari refleks menutup sebagian wajahnya—tepatnya hidung. Takut kalau ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana. 'Ekspresinya terlalu manis!' batinnya menjerit.

Hah?

"Ayo, kita pergi, Irusa-kun!" seru Tsuna semangat.

Irusa mengangguk kecil. Dibalas senyuman oleh cowok yang memiliki mata laksana caramel itu.

Tsuna menggandeng lengan Irusa, lalu mereka berdua segera pergi kembali ke kelas mereka—kelas 1A.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa orang yang mereka tinggal di koridor lantai 2 sendirian—Hibari, sedang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

Kesal dan cemburu, mungkin?

"Tunggu, sejak kapan Hibari-san jadi baik hati seperti tadi? Seperti bukan Hibari-san saja," gumam Tsuna, saat dia dan Irusa sedang menyusuri lorong ke kelas mereka. "Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Sedangkan cowok semi-cewek bersurai biru yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

**Di suatu tempat di SMP Namimori, ujung koridor lantai 2…**

"Kau sudah dapat gambarnya tadi?" tanya suara seseorang—berbisik pada orang di sebelahnya. Wajah mereka tidak kelihatan disebabkan oleh efek gelap—untuk mendramatisir.

"Sudah, dong~. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah dapat?" balas orang yang ditanyai oleh orang pertama.

"Pastinya. Apa sih, yang gak bisa gue lakuin~."

"Bagus. Kalau gini caranya, rencana kita bakalan benar-benar sempurna! Perfect!"

"Fufufu~, tentu saja! Siapa dulu, dong, yang ngebuat rencana ini."

"Hihihi…"

"Iruko dan Yuu! Hohoho~," seru mereka berdua sambil terkikik mengerikan—layaknya nenek-nenek penyihir yang sedang meracik ramuan aneh untuk—semakin ngaco, lupakan.

.

.

.

**Day 2**

Walau cuara hari ini cerah, tapi kecerahannya tidak bisa mencerahkan suasan hati Tsuna. Bisa dibilang, hari ini Tsuna terlihat suram. Kenapa?

"Hah~, hari ini dan kemarin memang bukan hari keberuntunganku, alias hari tersialku. Kemarin waktu kembali ke kelas, langsung diborgol Alaude-sensei terus digantung di jendela kelas. Pulang sekolah, ketemu otou-san, lalu langsung dibentak-bentak. Salah Alaude-sensei, sih, yang seenaknya bilang ke otou-san kalau aku telat masuk ke kelasnya. Wakil Kepala Sekolah, sialan! _Kuso_!" entah kesambet apa, yang pasti saat ini Tsuna sedang ber-monolog ria di kamarnya—sendirian.

"Tsuna-chan! Jangan lupa! Nanti pulang sekolah segera ke ruanganku!" seru seorang pria dari lantai bawah rumah Tsuna itu. Perlu diketahui, kamar Tsuna berada di lantai 2.

"Baik, Otou-san!" balas Tsuna, dengan berteriak juga.

"Aku pergi duluan, ya!"

"Eh, Otou-san! Tung—,"

CKLEK!

Terlambat. Otou-san-nya Tsuna yang merangkap sebagai Kepala Sekolah SMP Namimori itu, sudah terlanjur menutup pintu kediaman mereka. Yang berarti bahwa Tsuna sudah ditinggal pergi.

"Yah~, ditinggal lagi," keluh Tsuna putus asa, "Terserahlah."

Sekarang, Tsuna benar-benar sendirian. Ayah angkatnya sudah pergi lebih dulu ke sekolah. Kasihan.

Ayah angkat?

Ya, sekarang, Tsuna tinggal bersama ayah angkatnya—Giotto, yang juga adalah boss mafia Vongola family yang pertama. Sebenarnya, orang tua kandungnya masih ada(hidup), tapi kedua orang tuanya itu sedang berkelana ke luar negeri sesuai dengan impian mereka saat masih remaja. Alhasil, Tsuna pun dititipkan pada kerabat dekat mereka yang memang belum menikah dan punya anak itu saat umurnya baru 5 tahun. Karena tahu akan tinggal bersama dengan Giotto untuk waktu yang sangat lama, maka Tsuna memanggil Giotto dengan sebutan 'Otou-san' atau jika diterjemahkan dalam bahasa asing 'Father' atau dalam bahasa lainnya 'Ayah' atau bahasa lainnya lagi 'Bapak' dan bahasa-bahasa lainnya yang Author tidak ketahui.

.

.

.

**Langsung skip, pulang sekolah, SMP Namimori, Ruang Kepala Sekolah…**

Di dalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup rapi itu, terdapat 4 orang dengan masing-masing 2 orang memiliki wajah yang mirip.

Yang pertama adalah sang Kepala Sekolah—Giotto, sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya(?) dengan memasang ekspresi penuh menyelidik.

Yang kedua adalah sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang merangkap sebagai guru Sejarah, wali kelas 1A, dan bapaknya Hibari—Alaude—plus diam-diam menjadi kekasihnya Giotto. Orang yang sudah berstatus duda(gak punya istri) dan dipanggil 'Pak Tua' oleh anaknya sendiri ini sedang berdiri dipojok ruangan dengan tangannya yang berada dalam posisi dilipat di depan dada dan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sesuatu—seperti rantai.

Yang ketiga dan keempat adalah Tsuna dan Hibari yang keduanya sedang berdiri bersebelahan di depan meja Giotto. Kedua tangan mereka diborgol dengan borgol antik(?) yang memiliki rantai yang terhubung dengan rantai yang sedang digenggam Alaude.

Suasana di ruangan itu—em—

—yah, cukup menegangkan, atau malah sudah pada tingkat mencekam?

"Tsuna-chan, Kyoya-kun," terdengar suara tegas tapi lembut yang memecah keheningan sejenak itu.

GLEK!

Tsuna dan Hibari menelan ludah paksa bersamaan.

'Mampus gue! Bisa dikuliti hidup-hidup nih!' batin Tsuna.

'Sialan! Kalau gini caranya, gue gak bakalan bisa menang ngelawan kedua orang tua sialan itu!' batin Hibari.

'Hah~'

"Kalian mendengarku?" ulang suara itu lagi—ah, suaranya Giotto.

"I—iya/Hn," jawab Tsuna dan Hibari bersamaan—lagi.

"Sekarang—, em," Giotto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, "Alaude," panggilnya.

"Berisik," balas Alaude. Dia pun melangkah ke arah lemari rusak yang ada di sudut ruangan tanpa melepaskan rantai yang dari tadi digenggamnya, sehingga Tsuna dan Hibari ikut terseret ke arahnya.

Dibukanya lemari kayu tua itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu. Kondisinya masih bagus, dilapisi kertas warna pink(?) dengan gambar love-love di setiap sudutnya, dan ada tulisan 'This are the proofs!' di tengah-tengah tutupnya. Kotak itu dibawa ke arah meja Giotto, dan diletakan dengan cukup kasar sampai terdengar dentuman lumayan keras.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Giotto sambil tersenyum manis—atau ganteng?

Alaude diam saja, tapi wajahnya memerah, "Ya," hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya.

_Ara ara~_, anak sama bapak sama saja…

"Ehem! Baiklah, kuulangi," dengan cekatan, Giotto membuka kotak itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa kertas-kertas misterius dan sebuah _recorder_ (perekam suara) antik—mungkin sudah berumur puluhan tahun.

"Jelaskan, apakah semua yang ada di foto-foto ini benar?" tanya Giotto sembari menyodorkan kertas-kertas misterius yang ternyata kumpulan foto itu ke hadapan Tsuna dan Hibari yang telah kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

Tsuna dan Hibari pun melangkah mendekati meja Giotto. Terlihat oleh mereka foto-foto di sana adalah foto mereka berdua.

Berdua—Tsuna dan Hibari..

DING!

Seketika Tsuna membatu, sedangkan Hibari sweatdrop.

"Jadi, benar ya?" terdengar lagi suara Giotto yang begitu serius.

"O—otou-san, i—ini—,"

"Dan apakah suara yang ada di recorder ini suara kalian berdua?" tanya Giotto lagi, tangannya menekan tombol play yang ada di recorder yang dikeluarkannya tadi.

Tsuna dan Hibari mendekatkan kepala mereka ke recorder yang berdiri manis di meja Giotto itu.

(suara yang ada di recorder)

"Bzzt—Bzzt—Hi—Hibari-san!"

"Hn?—Bzzt."

"Bzzt—Bzzt—A—aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Bzzt—Hn—Bzzt."

"A—ku—Bzzt—Mo—mohon—Bzzt."

"Bzzt—Kau diam saja."

"Bzzt—Hentikan!—Bzzt—A—aku sudah—Bzzt—tidak kuat."

"Sebentar—Bzzt—lagi—Bzzt."

(suara habis)

Tsuna dan Hibari masih diam dalam posisi menunduk. Aura mereka berubah suram. 'I—ini kan—,' batin mereka, walau terhenti.

"O—Otou-san, da—dari mana ka—kau dapatkan be—benda-benda i—Ini?" tanya Tsuna—memberanikan diri yang dipaksakan.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu. **Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi**," sahut Giotto dengan nada yang semakin mengintimidasi.

Tsuna hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa. "O—Otou-san itu—,"

"Iya, benar," Hibari memotong perkataan Tsuna dengan tenangnya—plus wajah tanpa dosa nan innocent. Tanpa sadar bahwa atmosfir di sekitar Giotto sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

"Hibari-san!" bisik Tsuna, menarik-narik ujung baju Hibari.

"Nanda?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah menjawab sebelum aku yang menjawabnya, Hibari-san!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang ada di foto dan di recorder itu memang benar-benar terjadi kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga mengalaminya sendiri. Masalahnya itu—,"

BRAAK!

Sound effect ini sangat keras hingga membangunkan Alaude yang ternyata sudah tertidur setelah mengambil mengambilkan kotak tadi.

"**Berani-beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu pada Tsuna-chan-ku! Tsuna-chan itu masih polos! Belum waktunya dia menerima hal seperti itu! Apalagi dari kau! Contoh Bapakmu! Dia bahkan belum menyentuh satu orang pun saat masih seumuran dirimu! Kenapa!?**" seru Giotto dengan nada yang sangat menekan, hingga Tsuna pun menyusut karena tertekan olehnya(?).

"O—tou-san, tenang dulu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kalau kau itu sudah diapa-apakan oleh bocah itu!"

"Otou-san, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kau diam saja, Tsuna-chan!"

"OTOU-SAN!" teriak Tsuna sekencang-kencangnya, hingga membuat telinga Hibari tuli seketika, jendela-jendela kaca hampir retak, dan lain sebagainya.

"I—iya," Giotto pun langsung tunduk.

"Jadi, begini, ehem!" berdehem dulu, lalu Tsuna berkata, "Yang ada di foto itu memang benar, tapi hanya sebatas yang ada di situ saja, tidak lebih!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Apa bisa kupercaya?"

"Tentu!"

Hening dulu…

TIK! TIK!

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Eh?"

"Huu—,"

"Huu?"

"Huwaa!" Giotto pun menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

Entah kenapa, bukannya berlari ke arah anaknya—Tsuna, Giotto malah berlari ke Alaude. Alaude yang sigap, langsung saja memeluk Giotto yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. 'Rejeki. Untung gue ada di sini,' batin Alaude menyeringai senang.

"Eh, otou-san?" panggil Tsuna yang sudah kaget setengah hidup karena melihat kelakuan bapaknya yang sungguh tidak masuk akal dan out of character itu.

Hibari saja sampai facepalm—benar-benar out of character…

"Hiks.. Begini saja, kalian akan kuhukum," bisik Giotto yang masih terisak dan berada di pelukan Alaude—ala cewek habis berantem sama temannya.

"Di—dihukum?" pekik Tsuna histeris.

"Iya. Jadi, hukumannya adalah—," mengusap matanya yang sudah agak sembab dulu.

"—Kalian berdua harus memasang spanduk gak guna yang ada di gudang lantai 3 yang tulisannya 'Harap Tenang Ada Ujian' karena sebentar lagi mau ujian semester 1," lanjut Giotto dengan ekspresi khas Kepala Sekolah.

"A—apa!?" teriak Tsuna untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Pak tua! Jangan bercanda!" Hibari sudah kelewat OOC.

"Turuti saja," ujar Alaude dengan memasang death glare paling mematikannya. Hibari seketika berhenti protes.

"Nah, sudah mengerti kan? **Kerjakan sekarang**," Giotto ikut-ikutan memberi death glare gratis untuk dua sejoli kita yang masih unyu-unyu itu(?).

"Baik," balas Tsuna lesu, hampir pingsan lebih tepatnya.

Sedangkan, Hibari yang sempat hendak mengeluarkan tonfanya, hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang Kepala Sekolah. Yah, bagaimana bisa melawan, kalau bapaknya itu lebih kuat dan kejam daripada dia sendiri?

.

.

.

**Di atap, Tsuna dan Hibari sudah mengambil spanduk yang dimaksud Giotto…**

Saat ini, Tsuna dan Hibari tengah dalam proses pemasangan spanduk akibat dipaksa oleh bapaknya Tsuna, Giotto. Tsuna mengambil alih kendali atas pengaitan bagian kanan spanduk, dan Hibari di arah yang sebaliknya—alias kiri. Kedua orang itu hanya bisa memantrakan(?) sumpah-sumpah tidak jelas saking dongkolnya.

"Wakil KepSek sialan! Seandainya dia gak ngomong ke otou-san kalau aku telat masuk ke kelasnya, aku gak bakalan ngalamin ini! Kamfret! Dafuq! Baka-yarou! Gue bersumpah, kalau ada kesempatan, kuhajar dia pakai X-Burner!" ini sumpahnya Tsuna.

"KepSek sialan! Padahal gue cuman meluk anaknya doang, malah dikasih hukuman gak bermutu kayak gini! Pak Tua kampret! Sok ganteng! Sok cari perhatian! Gue masih bisa terima kalau hukumannya disuruh ngalahin herbivore-herbivore mafia rendahan itu! Pokoknya, gue bersumpah, gue bakal ngeborgol dia pakai borgol berduri andalan gue!" ini sumpahnya Hibari.

Dua-duanya sungguh sudah berada dalam OOC tingkat akut.

Okeh, sampai sini aja OOC-nya. Karena Author kehabisan ide untuk men-OOC-kan karakter di sini…

Cukup lama mereka memasang spanduk khusus ujian itu. Padahal hanya perlu mengaitkan 4 lubang yang sudah diberi kawat ke jeruji pagar pembatas atap itu.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?—Ah, tidak, maksudnya..

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Tsuna hanya perlu mengaitkan satu kawat terakhir yang menjadi bagiannya untuk dipasang. Tapi—

'Ah, gimana nih? Jauh banget! Tanganku tidak sampai,' batinnya merana. Dilihatnya dengan miris area untuk mengaitkan kawat yang masih bertengger dengan angkuhnya di tangan Tsuna. Memang jauh dari jangkauan pemuda coklat keoranyean(?) ini.

Cowok mungil berambut jabrik oranye kecoklatan ini pun melirik pada Hibari yang tengah mengaitkan kawat terakhirnya juga. Hibari yang merasa ditatap seseorang, menoleh ke arah kanannya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, huh, Herbivore?"

Tsuna sontak memerah—blushing. "Ti—tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hn, lanjutkan perkerjaanmu atau **_kamikorosu_**."

"Hi—hiee, ba—baik."

'Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh meminta bantuan Hibari-san. Aku harus berusaha dengan kekuatanku sendiri!' batin Tsuna dengan semangat yang mulai membara.

Tsuna pun mulai mencoba untuk mengaitkan kawat di tempat yang tadi dirasanya berada di luar jangkauan tangannya. Tempat untuk mengaitkan kawat itu berada di bawah jeruji yang memang sangat tidak mungkin untuk bisa digapai tangan pend—mungil Tsuna. Perlu diketahui, mereka berdua memasang spanduknya bukan dari jeruji bagian dasar, melainkan dari ujung atas pagar, jadi posisi mereka saat ini berbahaya—bisa jatuh ke tanah dengan bebas kapan saja. Itulah yang membuat Tsuna ketakutan.

"Uuh," rintih Tsuna. Tubuhnya yang semula sedikit ditundukkan, kini semakin di ditundukkan ke bawah. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai tempat untuk mengaitkan kawatnya.

Hibari yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, menoleh ke arah Tsuna berada—akibat mendengar rintihan Tsuna barusan.

"Oh, ayolah," keluh Tsuna—lagi. Tubuhnya semakin menunduk, hingga kakinya sedikit terangkat ke atas—berbahaya.

"Hoi, Herbivore, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hibari. 'Posisinya berbahaya,' batinnya.

"Te—tentu saja, aku sedang memasang kawat ini, Hibari-san!" balas Tsuna agak kesal.

"Tanganmu tidak sampai, ya?"

DEG!

"Bu—bukan urusanmu!" sahut Tsuna tetap keras kepala.

"Terserah," Hibari berjalan ke arah pojokan atap, tempat yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur siang(?).

Tsuna diam saja, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tubuhnya semakin ke bawah—keluar pagar. Kakinya semakin terangkat ke atas. Sayang, tangannya masih belum bisa meraih tempat yang diharapkan.

Hingga….

"Ga—gawat!"

Tubuhnya dalam posisi vertikal yang sempurna.

"U—UUWAAA!"

Boss mafia muda ini pun meluncur dengan bebasnya ke tanah di bawah sana dengan kepala terlebih dahulu.

'Mati aku! Aku belum mau mati muda! Seseorang, tolong aku!'

BATS!

GREB!

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggenggam tangan Tsuna lalu menariknya kembali ke balik pagar—lantai atap. Lebih tepatnya, ke pelukan orang ini.

"Hi—Hibari-san!"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hibari—mengeratkan pelukannya pada boss-nya itu.

"Hiks.. Aku takut, Hibari-san," jawab Tsuna setengah terisak, membalas pelukan Hibari dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik _guardian of the cloud_(awan)-nya itu.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini," ucap Hibari, lebih lembut dari biasanya. Sepertinya dia berusaha menenangkan Tsuna yang ketakutan itu. Tangannya diangkat lalu digunakannya untuk membelai rambut jabrik Tsuna yang ternyata halus itu.

"Un," sahut Tsuna, masih terisak-isak di pelukan Hibari.

Dan, sore itu mereka habiskan untuk duduk sambil berpelukan berdua di atap gedung SMP Namimori. Ditemani oleh semburat cahaya kemerahan dari sang mentari yang mulai tenggelam di balik bumi. Hibari masih setia mengelus rambut—kepala Tsuna. Sedangkan, Tsuna sendiri masih menangis dengan tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh Hibari.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa sejak tadi, mereka dibuntuti oleh dua orang gadis yang sangat nista. Dua gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa-tawa setan melihat adegan romantis yang sampai saat ini belum berakhir.

.

.

.

**Di Ruang Kepala Sekolah…**

"_Saa_, Primo," panggil seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pucat yang berdiri di belakang jendela kaca di ruang formal itu.

"Hm?" balas pria yang dipanggil 'Primo' tadi—Giotto. Pria berambut kuning pirang ini sedang duduk di kursi mejanya, menatap kertas-kertas berisi dokumen sekolah dengan penerangan sebuah lampu meja kecil yang sederhana. Tidak lupa, dia memakai kacamata kerja agar matanya tidak mengalami kerusakan akibat membaca terlalu lama.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Giotto tersentak, tangannya berhenti dari kegiatan membalikkan sebuah arsip bertuliskan 'Daftar Murid'. Tapi, sejenak kemudian, dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bohong? Berbohong tentang apa?"

Alaude—pria bersurai perang pucat tadi—menghela napas. "Tadi, sebenarnya kau yang merencanakan itu kan?"

Sang Kepala Sekolah tertawa kecil. "_As expected_, Alaude."

Alaude diam, menunggu sang kekasih untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yah, pelakunya memang aku, tapi dengan bantuan beberapa orang yang terpercaya."

Sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu hanya diam saja. Manik aquamarine-nya melirik ke arah foto-foto Hibari dan Tsuna yang masih berserakan di atas meja Giotto. Di dalam foto-foto itu terlihat olehnya, Hibari yang tengah memeluk Tsuna yang setengah duduk bersandar di dinding bercat putih di samping pintu ruang Komite Disiplin.

Benar, foto itu adalah foto di mana Hibari menubruk Tsuna di koridor lantai 2 kemarin.

"Dasar bocah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Final Mission : Day 3**

**SMP Namimori, pukul 07.00…**

"Tsuna-san~," pagi-pagi di kelas 1-A sudah terdengar suara cempreng Iruko yang baru masuk ke kelas nista itu.

"A—ada apa, Iruko-san?" Tsuna yang sedang mengerjakan PR bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto itu gelagapan karena kaget dipanggil tiba-tiba.

Mungkin, dia kira dia ketahuan mengerjakan PR di sekolah. Poor Tsuna…

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar tidak?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke atap, Yuu dan Irusa juga sudah menunggu di sana."

"Memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Hi~mit~su~," jawab Iruko dengan centilnya—jari telunjuk diletakkan di depan bibirnya.

Tsuna diam. Tampaknya dia berpikir.

"Psst—Juudaime," bisik Gokudera pada Tsuna yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya.

"_Nani_?" Tsuna balas berbisik juga.

"Apa Anda tidak merasa bahwa ada yang aneh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku memang merasa kalau setelah ini aku akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk."

"Waduh, gawat."

"Apanya?"

"Kalau intuisi Anda mengatakan seperti itu, itu artinya pasti benar."

"Benar juga! Bagaimana ini Gokudera-kun?"

"Menurut saya—,"

"**Apa yang sedang kau bisikan, Tsunayoshi-kun**?"

Acara bisik-bisikan itu pun berakhir karena diganggu oleh suara penuh hawa horror dari Iruko.

Tsuna dan Gokudera langsung membatu. Sedangkan Yamamoto hanya bisa menepuk pundak keduanya dengan geleng-geleng kepala—tanda prihatin.

"Ikut denganku sekarang, Tsunayoshi-kun! Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" seru Iruko sambil menggeret Tsuna keluar kelas itu.

"Hieee!"

"Woi! Apa yang lo lakuin ke Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera dengan gajenya. Sebelum sempat mengejar Iruko yang tengah menuntun (baca: menggeret) Tsuna, tangannya sudah keburu ditahan oleh Yamamoto.

"Udah, tenang aja. Tsuna bakalan baik-baik aja, kok," ujar Yamamoto—berusaha menenangkan si guardian badai itu.

"Huwaa! Iruko-san! Turunkan aku! Tolong!"

Tepat setelah Yamamoto selesai bicara, terdengarlah teriakan Tsuna yang cetar membahana. Membuat Yamamoto berkeringat dingin.

"E—eh?"

Sedangkan, Gokudera sudah mengeluarkan aura seramnya, "YANG SEPERTI ITU KAU BILANG 'BAIK-BAIK SAJA'!?" tepat di telinga sang _guardian of the rain_(hujan) itu.

Dan sepertinya, seorang Yamamoto Takeshi harus segera mengunjungi dokter THT (Telinga Hidung Tenggorokan) sekarang juga.

.

.

.

**Di atap…**

BRAAK!

WUSH~!

SRAK! SRAK!

BRUK! BRUK!

Nah, lho, yang terakhir itu suara apaan!?

Oh, ternyata, itu adalah suara seorang cowok berambut oranye jabrik yang mencuat ke mana-mana yang baru saja diletakkan (baca: dilempar) dengan sadisnya oleh seorang cewek bersurai biru gelap diikar ponytail.

"Maaf, ya, Tsunayoshi-kun, aku tidak sengaja," ucap gadis itu—Iruko—dengan watados andalannya.

'Tidak sengaja apanya! Kekuatannya besar banget! Mirip Reborn!' batin Tsuna—cowok yang uhuk—dihempaskan—uhuk barusan.

"I—iya, _daijoubu_," kata-kata dari mulut Tsuna sangat berlawanan sekali dari suara hatinya, ya?

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu, apa alasan kami memanggilmu ke sini, Tsuna-kun?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah pagar pembatas atap gedung sekolah—belakang tubuh Tsuna. Nada bicaranya seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang tersangka pencurian barang berharga yang ada di—stop, ini mulai ngaco lagi.

"Yuu—san."

"Jawab yang benar, Tsunayoshi-kun," nada penuh intimidasi ini kembali keluar dari pita suara Iruko.

"Eh, a—aku, belum, tidak tahu," saking groginya, Tsuna sampai mengatakan kalimat tidak jelas ini.

"Hm, begitu, ya. Bagus. Irusa," Yuu berbalik, menatap sesosok cowok semi-cewek yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke luar pagar batas atap.

Irusa memutar tubuhnya, sehingga berhadapan dengan 3 orang lain di sana, "_Wakatta_."

Dia pun berjalan mendekati Tsuna dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya, sedangkan tangan yang lain digunakan untuk menggenggam lengan Tsuna yang masih terduduk di lantai atap yang dingin itu.

Benda yang dikeluarkan oleh cowok expressionless itu—sepertinya—sangat mengejutkan Tsuna. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau orang yang sedang menggenggam tanganmu mengeluarkan seuntai tali? Bisa kau pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi?

Benar. Irusa menggunakan tali rafia—plastik(?) itu untuk mengikat pergelangan—sekalian lengan—Tsuna.

Tsuna pun mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, 'Ke—kenapa Irusa-kun mengikat tanganku? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku? Apa aku akan dijatuhkan dari atap? Atau aku akan ditinggal di sini agar orang-orang tidak menemukanku? Eh, kayaknya yang itu gak mungkin, kan Hibari-san selalu ke sini setiap hari. Eh! Apa yang aku pikirkan barusan!' batin Tsuna mulai berdebat tidak karuan—layaknya sedang kabur dari kejaran polisi akibat—berhenti, ngaco lagi.

Usai mengikat kedua tangan Tsuna dengan tali rafia(?) dan dirasa sudah sangat kencang, Irusa mengeluarkan seutas tali lagi. Tapi, kali ini benar-benar 'tali'. Maksudnya, bukan tali rafia, melainkan tali tambang.

Tsuna yang masih sibuk dengan imajinasi 'liar'nya tidak menyadari bahwa Irusa sudah mengikat kedua kakinya dengan tali tambang tadi. Setelah sudah terikat dengan sempurna, Irusa pun menggeret Tsuna ke arah pagar pembatas. Cowok berambut biru gelap ini mendongakkan kepalanya, memperhatikan sejenak sebuah pipa besi yang ternyata sudah bertengger tenang di atas pagar dan terjulur cukup panjang ke keluar pagar. Tentu saja, ujungnya diberi tali yang diikat di jeruji pagar agar tidak mudah goyah dan jatuh.

Irusa pun ganti menoleh ke arah 2 gadis yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan dunia masing-masing—pura-pura tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Irusa.

Menghela napas sebentar, lalu Irusa melompat dengan tangan kiri yang menarik kerah baju Tsuna menuju ke atas pagar. Kaki cowok semi-cewek ini sukses menapak dengan mulus di atas pagar yang hanya memiliki ketebalan sekitar 10 sentimeter saja dengan sisi miring—lupakan ini memusingkan. Sedangkan, Tsuna diletakkan begitu saja di sebelahnya, dengan posisi yang sangat mengenaskan—kepala di luar, kaki di dalam, bertumpu di perut(?).

Masih tetap diam, Irusa dengan lincah dan cekatan, mengikat sisa tali tambang yang terhubung dengan kaki Tsuna ke pipa besi itu. Kemudian, kaki Tsuna diangkat dan tubuhnya didorong hingga keluar pagar. Alhasil, Tsuna terjatuh. Bukan, bukan terjatuh hingga ke tanah. Hanya jatuh lalu melayang karena tubuhnya tergantung ke pipa besi tadi.

"Woi, sudah, nih," ujar Irusa—masih berada di atas pagar, menoleh ke belakang—pada 2 gadis yang diam-diam merekam apa yang dilakukan oleh Irusa dengan _handycam_ yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Kerja bagus," balas Yuu dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"_Nice_," balas Iruko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hmph," Irusa memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mulai muncul di wajah imutnya. Dia pun melompat turun. Membiarkan Tsuna yang masih setengah sadar setengah tidak, tergantung dengan tidak elitnya.

Perlahan-lahan mata Tsuna yang tadinya menerawang kosong, mulai memancarkan sinar kepolosan kembali. Difokuskan matanya untuk melihat ke depan. Terlihat olehnya pemandangan berwarna biru muda dengan corak putih lembut yang tidak teratur. Langit, itu yang langsung terpikirkan oleh cowok penakut ini.

'Tapi, aku di mana? Kenapa rasanya langitnya terlihat terbalik ya?'

Sang boss mafia ini pun melirik ke bawah—sebenarnya ke atas. Seketika penglihatannya berubah 180 derajat.

"U—uwaa! Kenapa tangan dan kakiku terikat!? Dan kenapa tubuhku tergantung terbalik!?" teriaknya histeris.

"Hoo~, sudah sadar rupanya," ucap sebuah suara cempreng yang khas dari samping bawah Tsuna.

"Iruko-san!" seru Tsuna, memanggil gadis ber-ponytail yang berdiri dengan soknya di atas atap di bawah Tsuna(?). "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?"

"Fufufu, kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti, tunggu saja di sini, ya," jawab Yuu, dengan cekikikan nista.

"Menunggu apa!?" teriak Tsuna frustasi. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, _jaa~_," ucap Iruko, berbalik menuju pintu keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya tanda 'Sampai jumpa'.

"Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Iruko, _mata ne_," Yuu ikut-ikutan melambaikan tangannya dan mengikuti Iruko yang telah membuka pintu keluar dari atap itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Tsuna lagi—kali ini lebih keras dan lebih frustasif(?). Sayangnya kedua gadis yang diteriaki Tsuna itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. "Sial, mereka tidak mendengarku. Bagaimana ini?"

"Tsuna-san," panggil Irusa yang dari tadi terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia **belum **mengikuti Iruko dan Yuu untuk keluar dari lantai atap.

"Eh? Irusa-kun? Wah, aku beruntung, masih ada Irusa-kun! _Ne_, bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" sahut Tsuna dengan menggebu-gebu.

"_Gomen na_," ucap Irusa dengan ekspresi iba yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk Tsuna.

"Huh? Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Irusa diam sejenak. Wajah imutnya memerah. "Ya—yang menggantungmu di sana itu aku," ucapnya lirih.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Po—pokoknya, _gomennasai_!" seru Irusa seraya berlari lalu membuka pintu keluar yang tadi dilewati oleh kembaran dan sahabatnya.

"Irusa-kun! _Matte_—!" seru Tsuna tapi sepertinya hanya sia-sia saja. Karena sudah pasti Irusa tidak akan menghiraukan pemuda manis bersurai coklat caramel ini.

"Ha—ah~. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

**SMP Namimori, koridor lantai 2…**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" teriak seorang gadis biru gelap dengan pita biru muda di kepalanya. Berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam yang tengah berjalan santai di depannya. Di belakangnya, tampak seorang gadis lain bersurai hitam dengan jepitan berbentuk petir warna putih dan seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan jepitan warna biru muda di rambut juga sedang berlari dengan tidak kalah cepatnya. Bedanya, si pemuda jauh lebih santai dibanding dengan 2 orang gadis di depannya.

"Herbivore, di koridor tidak ada yang boleh berlari. Kau ingin ku-_kamikorosu_ kah?" balas pemuda tampan ini—Hibari.

"Kami tidak peduli! Kami hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangat penting!" teriak Yuu yang masih berlari dengan keringat yang bercuruan deras.

"Katakan dengan jelas," sahut Hibari—dahinya mengkerut, ekspresi tidak suka.

"Hah—hah—, begini Hibari-san," Iruko mengambil napas panjang dulu, "Tsunayoshi-kun—hah—Tsunayoshi-kun—,"

"Ada apa dengan herbivore bodoh itu?" ekspresi sang prefek Namimori ini menjadi heran—dengan sebelah alisnya naik ke atas—hanya sedikit.

"Tsuna—, Tsuna—!" Yuu juga tampaknya masih terengah-engah, jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Cepat katakan!" perintah Hibari, tangan kirinya sudah menggenggam tonfa yang telah dilapisi dengan cloud flame.

Irusa yang melihat posisi menyerang Hibari itu, langsung saja mengeluarkan half bladenya.

Iruko dan Yuu berpandangan, lalu mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Hibari-san!" teriak kedua gadis fujo itu tepat di depan wajah Hibari—walau tidak tepat sasaran, karena Hibari lebih tinggi dari mereka.

Hibari hanya diam. Hanya saja, aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsuna-kun!" berhenti selama tiga detik, "Sedang dalam **bahaya**!" kemudian berteriak dengan ketinggian 5 oktaf(?) dan penekanan di kata 'bahaya'.

"Apa maksud kalian?" pemuda bermanik hitam ini menjadi penasaran.

"Tadi, Tsuna-san dibawa oleh dua orang misterius ke atap!" jawab Yuu masih dengan berteriak.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka mengikat Tsunayoshi-kun di pagar pembatas. Jadi, intinya, Tsunayoshi-kun itu digantung!" kali ini dijawab Iruko.

"Kenapa?" —pertanyaan ini ambigu.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Tapi, dari surat yang kutemukan ini, katanya mereka akan menjatuhkan Tsuna-san jika kau tidak ke atap sekarang juga," malah dijawab Irusa.

'Irusa hebat, bisa mengerti bahasa ambigu-nya Hibari-san!' batin Yuu dan Iruko takjub.

Cowok yang sangat mencintai sekolahnya itu menerima selembar kertas berisi surat aneh dari tangan Irusa. "Dari mana?" tanya Hibari—masih terdengar ambigu, setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Waktu lewat di depan ruang Komite-mu ini, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya," jawab Irusa—dengan ekspresi datar yang mengalahkan datarnya tembok.

"Sekarang?"

"Masih hidup, tapi entah kalau kau tidak ke sana sekarang."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Hibari segera melesat pergi ke atap—bukan berlari, hanya berjalan cepat.

Iruko dan Yuu berpandangan—lagi. Kali ini ditambah dengan seringai kemenangan mereka.

"_Our 'Mission' is not over yet_, _Ladies_," ucap Irusa—membuyarkan bayangan nista dua gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Huh, kau selalu menganggu kesenangan kami," sahut Iruko cemberut dengan bibir manyun beberapa senti ke depan, tak lupa melirik sinis pada Irusa.

"Asal kau tahu, kau itu sangat menyebalkan sekarang," Yuu ikut-ikutan cemberut, dan memberi tatapan sinis gratis ke cowok semi-cewek itu.

"Terserah."

"Tapi, benar juga, misi kita belum berakhir. Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan kan?" Iruko—tersenyum setan, melirik ke Yuu yang masih memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ya, dan sepertinya kita harus cepat," balas Yuu juga dengan senyum setannya.

"Yosh, GO!" teriak mereka berdua seraya berlari ke arah yang sama yang tadi dituju Hibari.

"Justru kalian yang menyebalkan," umpat Irusa yang masih berdiri di koridor lantai 2 itu—ekspresinya berubah menjadi cemberut.

.

.

.

**Kembali ke atap…**

BRAAK!

Tsuna yang malah tertidur dengan posisi digantung terbalik begitu terbangun. Mata caramel-nya menelusuri apa pun yang ada di penglihatannya—mencari asal suara keras barusan. Seketika, kedua matanya itu terbuka lebar. Saat menyadari siapa yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Hiba—ri-san?"

Orang itu, yang telah mendobrak alias menendang pintu tak berdosa yang saat ini telah tergelatak dengan sangat mengenaskan di depannya—Hibari.

"Herbivore, di mana mereka?"

Tsuna mengernyit bingung, "Mereka? Siapa?"

"Orang yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti itu," jawab Hibari—berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Mereka—,"

Belum sempat Tsuna menjawab, Hibari telah menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Tsuna menoleh ke arah samping kirinya—arah berlawanan dari atap gedung di mana dia digantung.

DOR!

TRING!

Terdengar suara dentingan benda logam di udara—tepatnya di depan Tsuna.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanya Hibari yang tengah melayang di depan Tsuna.

Bukan melayang sebenarnya, dia hanya berdiri dia atas sebuah bola besar berduri yang bisa melayang—dan terbang—di udara. Benar, bola berduri itu adalah Roll—box Vongola-nya.

"U—un," jawab Tsuna—masih dalam mode 'terkejut'-nya.

"Siapa di sana!?" seru Hibari—menatap nyalang pada seseorang yang ada di atap gedung seberang gedung di belakangnya itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Hibari itu balas seringai mengerikan. Dia memakai celana panjang hitam, sepatu kets hitam, dan jaket hitam bertudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hanya memperlihatkan hidung, mulut, dan rahangnya saja. Senapan laras panjang yang ada di tangannya saat ini diarahkan tepat ke wajah Hibari.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan bocah itu memberitahumu 'siapa aku', Hibari Kyoya!"

Hibari menggeram, tonfa di tangannya semakin erat digenggam. _Cloud flame_-nya semakin menguar dengan ganas.

"Kalau begitu, akan kucari tahu sendiri," dengan seringai menantang andalannya.

"Boleh saja. Asal kau bisa!"

BATS!

Hibari segera melompat menuju ke gedung di depannya. Orang yang ada di gedung itu hanya diam dan mulai menarik pelatuk senapannya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

TRING! TRING! TRING!

Orang itu menembaki Hibari dengan brutal. Sayangnya, semua peluru itu tidak ada yang mengenai Hibari, karena langsung ditangkis oleh pemuda bersurai raven itu. Adegan tembak-tangkis itu berlangsung tanpa henti.

"Oh, kau hebat juga," ucap orang itu disela-sela penembakannya.

"Jadi, tadi kau meremehkanku, huh?" balas Hibari tetap berusaha menangkis peluru-peluru timah yang menerjangnya di udara.

"Hm~, bisa jadi."

Hibari hanya diam, tidak membalas apa pun lagi. Konsentrasinya hanya dipusatkan pada satu titik—orang itu.

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan kalau situasinya seperti ini, hm?"

Hibari tersentak, lalu mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pertarungan mereka berhenti sejenak, hingga…

_San_

_Ni_

_Ichi_

Ta-daa—! (acuhkan sound effect aneh ini)

"Hi—hieee! A—apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak seorang pemuda di belakang Hibari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsuna.

Hibari menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya—

—em—

—nyesek, mungkin?

Apa yang dilihat Hibari adalah, Tsuna yang posisinya sudah tidak lagi tergantung terbalik. Melainkan duduk di atas pipa besi yang menahan tubuhnya tadi. Di sampingnya, ada dua orang asing yang sama seperti orang yang dilawan Hibari—memakai setelan celana panjang, jaket bertudung, dan sepatu yang semuanya berwarna hitam. Tudung jaket mereka juga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Orang pertama berada di sebelah kanan Tsuna, sedang menggenggam sebuah pedang kecil di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kirinya, pedang di tangan kiri diletakan di dekat punggung kiri Tsuna, yang kanan diletakan di dekat tali yang mengikat Tsuna ke pipa besi itu. Orang kedua yang berada di samping kiri Tsuna mengunci pergerakan dengan memeluk pinggang bocah coklat itu erat menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sebilah pisau, diletakkan di dekat leher Tsuna. Sesekali, pisau itu digunakan untuk menelurusi wajah hingga leher Tsuna dengan gerakan yang sedikit sensual.

Orang di sebelah kiri Tsuna itu menunjukkan seringai mengerikannya. Membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri dengan wajah memerah—karena gerakan dari pisau di wajah dan lehernya.

"_Kuso_!"

Hibari mengumpat kesal melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya itu. Tubuhnya dibalikkan, hendak melompat kembali ke arah Tsuna berada. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya itu.

"Kau mau ke mana? Aku masih di sini, lho~!"

Benar juga, di belakang Hibari saat ini masih ada orang bersenapan tadi.

Melihat Hibari yang berhenti dari niatnya semula, orang itu menyeringai senang. Nampaknya, dia puas.

Kini, Hibari dilanda virus kebingungan. Sekarang, dia diharuskan untuk memilih di antara dua pilihan yang sangat sulit.

Pilihan pertama. Dia memilih untuk kembali, mengalahkan dua orang hitam-hitam di sana, dan menyelamatkan Tsuna. Tapi, resikonya adalah dia akan ditembak oleh orang serba hitam yang masih setia menodongkan senapan ke kepalanya. Jika dia tetap memilih untuk mundur, maka dia akan mati.

Pilihan kedua. Dia memilih untuk menyerang orang bersenapan itu, lalu barulah ia akan menyelamatkan Tsuna. Dia memang tidak akan mati. Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan dua orang di sebelah pemuda bersurai jabrik coklat itu. Bisa saja, di saat Hibari menyerang orang bersenapan, Tsuna sudah keburu dibunuh dengan ditusuk, dicabik-cabik, dan hal sadis lainnya, atau malah sudah dijatuhkan ke tanah hingga tewas oleh kedua orang serba hitam itu.

Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit. _Saa_, Hibarin, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

'Bagaimana ini? Lebih baik aku yang mati atau herbivore bodoh itu yang mati? Sialan!'

Perasaan Hibari berkecamuk. Sepertinya, dia baru pertama kali dihadapkan dengan situasi segenting ini.

Memang, Hibari yang biasanya akan langsung menyerang siapapun yang menganggu 'milik'nya. Tidak peduli apa pun resikonya, karena dia yakin dia akan bisa mengatasi semuanya—sendiri. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Salah sedikit saja, akibatnya bisa fatal. Atau dalam situasi ini—

—Salah memilih, satu jiwa melayang…

"Hi—Hibari-san!" teriak Tsuna, membuat Hibari mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk—berpikir.

"Jangan pikirkan aku! Serang saja mereka semua!" lanjut Tsuna, sedangkan Hibari masih terdiam.

Hibari menggeram lebih kesal. Gigi-giginya dikeratkan, tanda dia sedang sangat kesal saat ini.

Andai saja, andai saja dia lebih kuat dari dirinya yang sekarang—

"Tidak apa-apa, Hibari-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

Hibari tersentak, sekaligus terpana. Mendengar suara dan melihat senyum lembut dari Tsuna yang sudah pasti untuknya itu benar-benar membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

'Kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu?'

Pikiran Hibari kacau. Di kepalanya saat ini sedang berputar menayangan hari-harinya bersama Tsuna. Di ingatannya, Tsuna selalu tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia walau hanya ditanggapi dengan ekspresi dingin darinya. Dan dia hanya bisa memberi senyum yang tersirat jika melihat kelakuan polos sang boss mafia-nya.

Sungguh, Hibari tidak ingin kehilangan sosok bak malaikat yang turun(terjatuh) dari surga hanya untuknya itu.

Maka dari itu, dia harus—

"Roll!" seru Hibari. _Cloud flame_-nya yang sempat meredup, kembali menyala-nyala liar.

Roll—box weapon-nya seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hibari, segera bergerak mengikuti tuannya itu yang sudah lebih dulu melompat ke arah Tsuna.

"Hi—ba—ri—san," gumam Tsuna terkejut. "A—apa yang kau lakukan!"

Hibari tidak menanggapi teriakan Tsuna barusan. Dia hanya terus melompat ke tempat di mana 'malaikat'nya berada dengan bantuan Roll.

Setelah hanya berjarak sekitar 5 meter, Roll berhenti bergerak. Hibari pun melompat langsung ke arah pipa besi yang sedang diduduki 3 orang itu. Tonfa berlapis _cloud flame_ sudah pada posisi siap menyerang.

DOR!

DUAK!

CRASS!

Senapan dari orang di atas atap gedung seberang itu sudah meluncurkan peluru terakhirnya. Dengan cepat, menuju tepat ke Hibari dan mengenai punggungnya.

Dua orang yang ada di samping Tsuna tadi, terjatuh bebas menuju bumi akibat terpukul dengan sangat keras oleh tonfa Hibari. Namun, salah seorang dari mereka sempat menyusupkan pedang kecilnya ke sela-sela jeruji pagar pembatas atap. Sehingga mereka selamat.

Hibari yang memukul dua orang serba hitam tadi, langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Tsuna ke dalam pelukannya. Tonfanya dijatuhkan begitu saja. Tangannya saat ini digunakan untuk memeluk dan melepaskan ikatan tali yang di tubuh pemuda bermanik caramel itu.

"Hibari-san, apa yang kau—!"

"Diam."

Dan seketika Tsuna langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes.

"Kenapa?"

Mata coklat Tsuna mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangannya yang sudah bebas, kini membalas pelukan pemuda di depannya.

"Tolong, jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi lagi."

Tsuna tersentak, "Eh?" mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Hibari dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Hibari menunduk, ikut menatap wajah pemuda manis di pelukannya itu. Tangan kanannya dibawanya mendekati pipi kemerahan milik Tsuna. Mengusap perlahan air mata yang mulai turun itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, jadi jangan pernah katakan sesuatu yang berarti bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku."

Tsuna masih diam. Isakan pelannya semakin terdengar. "Hibari-san."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, menarik napas dalam—

"_Suki da yo_."

Kedua mata Tsuna terbuka sepenuhnya. Mulutnya membuka-menutup dengan gemetaran.

Hibari kembali memeluk Tsuna—semakin erat. Kepalanya menelusup ke sela-sela pundak, leher, dan helaian rambut Tsuna. Menghirup aroma khas dari bocah itu.

Tsuna tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memejamkan mata, lalu balas memeluk Hibari dengan semakin erat juga. Kepalanya ditaruh di pundak Hibari.

"_Ore mou_," bisiknya pelan.

Dan Hibari hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

CUIT~! CUIT~!

Hibari dan Tsuna seketika melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Terkejut akan suara-suara aneh yang mengganggu mereka barusan. Sontak, mereka menoleh ke bawah—ke lantai atap.

Begitu melihat siapa yang ada di sana, mereka sweatdrop.

"_Omedetou_, Tsuna-chan, Kyoya-kun!" seru salah seorang dari 2 orang di lantai atap itu, tak lupa orang ini melambai pada dua pemuda yang masih berada di atas. Pria bersurai pirang kuning—Giotto.

PROK! PROK!

Sedangkan, orang di sebelah Giotto, hanya bertepuk tangan saja dengan mulut menyuarakan 'Hoo' yang tidak bersuara. Pria bersurai pirang pucat—Alaude.

"Otou-san?"

"Pak tua?"

Giotto tersenyum, meski terlihat begitu misterius. "_Nani_?"

"Apa yang Otou-san lakukan di sini?" tanya Tsuna, tubuhnya berusaha menjauh dari Hibari. Tapi, Hibari tetap bersikeras untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Giotto memasang ekspresi bingung, jari telunjuknya diletakkan di dekat bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap jauh ke atas, benar-benar ekspresi yang terlihat—

—'_Kawaii_,' batin Alaude yang tidak sengaja mengintip ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Hihihihi," sang Kepala Sekolah ini malah terkikik geli, "Tentu saja untuk memberi selamat pada kalian berdua!"

"Huh? Maksudnya?"

Alaude mendengus, "Kyoya, kau sudah tahu?"

Hibari yang masih sibuk melawan kekuatan Tsuna yang ternyata cukup besar itu, melirik sekilas ke bapaknya, "Entah."

Alaude mulai memancarkan aura gelapnya. "Bocah."

"_Maa_, _maa_, sabar Alaude," ucap Giotto sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Alaude dengan tersenyum canggung.

"Ne, Otou-san, maksudmu apa?" Tsuna mulai sabar, apalagi Hibari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Em, sebelumnya—," Giotto berhenti untuk menarik napas, "Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Tsuna berhenti memberontak, ekspresinya berubah menjadi heran, "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Em—begini, sebenarnya—,"

"Kami sedang menguji kalian," ucap Alaude—amarahnya sudah mereda.

"Menguji?" Hibari juga sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mautnya.

"Yah, sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku menyadari kalau Tsuna-chan punya orang yang disukainya. Kupikir orang itu adalah Kyoko-chan, tapi ternyata bukan," terang Giotto dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Dan aku juga merasa kalau kau memiliki perasaan tertentu pada bocah pendek itu, Kyoya," sambung Alaude.

"Jadi—,"

"Giotto-san meminta bantuan kami!"

Suara cempreng yang melengking itu sontak membuat 4 manusia di sana menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ternyata suara tadi berasal dari orang serba hitam di gedung seberang. Senapannya dijatuhkan dan dibiarkan tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya. Tudung jaketnya dibuka. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis manis berambut hitam tergerai.

"Yuu-san!" dan Tsuna-lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

"Kau!" Hibari mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang, tapi tetap dalam posisi melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Tsuna.

"Tenanglah, Hibari-san. Kami tidak akan menyerang kalian lagi, kok," ujar salah satu dari dua orang yang sedang bergelantungan di pedang kecil yang menancap di jeruji pagar.

Orang itu membuka tudungnya, menunjukkan sosok manis dibalik penghalang hitam itu. Sekalian juga membuka tudung orang yang sedang menahan tubuhnya dan yang berpegangan pada pedang kecil itu. Sosok yang terlihat terakhir ini juga tak kalah manis dan imutnya dengan dua orang sebelumnya.

"Iruko-san! Irusa-kun!" seru Tsuna terkejut—matanya membelalak lebar.

Irusa—salah satu dari dua orang serba hitam yang tadi dipukul Hibari, melompat ke atas, melewati pagar pembatas, dan mendarat di lantai atap dengan Iruko—orang yang satunya, masih di pelukannya.

"Mayako—Irusa," sedang suara Hibari tercekat.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi, sih!" gerutu Tsuna frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita flashback?" tawar Giotto dengan memasang senyum cerahnya. Hampir membuat Alaude anemia.

"Terserah," jawab Hibari, mewakili Tsuna yang sedang shock.

"Baiklah—," Giotto menoleh, menatap Yuu, Iruko, dan Irusa bergantian. Kemudian, mengangguk kecil.

Ketiga remaja seumuran Tsuna itu balas mengangguk. Lalu, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskan—

"_Flashback_! _Hajimemasu_!"

.

.

.

**FLACHBACK MODE : ON**

**Time : 3 days ago**

**Setting : Headmaster of Namimori Junior School's Room**

"Dan Yuuka, Mayako Iruko, dan Mayako Irusa," panggil sang Kepala Sekolah—Giotto pada tiga orang di depannya.

"_Hai_," balas ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Aku punya sebuah misi rahasia untuk kalian."

"_Secret Mission_?" ulang salah satu dari mereka—Yuu.

"Ya, dan hanya kalian saja yang cocok untuk misi kali ini."

Ketiga orang itu saling pandang. Mungkin sedang bertelepati.

"Misinya seperti apa?" tanya satu-satunya pemuda di antara mereka—Irusa.

"Mudah, kalian hanya perlu menyelidiki apakah Tsuna-chan dan Kyoya-kun benar-benar saling menyukai—ah, mencintai atau tidak," jawab Giotto dengan senyum bijak tapi sangat misterius andalannya.

"Dan setelah diketahui?" tanya orang ketiga dari mereka—Iruko.

"Kalian cukup mengikuti arahanku, tapi aku membebaskan kalian untuk menggunakan cara apa pun," jawab Giotto dengan senyum yang berubah menjadi lebih sadis.

Yuu dan Iruko menyeringai. Irusa bergidik ngeri walau masih memasang wajah datar.

"Baik, kami mengerti."

"Bagus, kalau begitu, kalian boleh masuk ke kelas kalian," perintah Giotto—berubah mode menjadi Kepala Sekolah kembali.

"_Hai_!"

Alaude yang sedang memojokkan diri di sudut ruangan sambil memainkan borgol antiknya hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

**Time : 3 days ago**

**Setting : Yuu, Iruko, and Irusa's Home**

**Condition : Yuu and Iruko explain their plan**

"Jadi, Irusa. Besok kau hanya perlu mengajak Tsunayoshi-kun ke koridor lantai 2 yang ada ruang Komite Disiplin itu!" ujar kakak kembar Irusa—Iruko.

"Berpura-puralah kau sedang mencari sesuatu atau apa terserah kau di sekitar ruang itu. Usahakan kau ke sana di saat ada Hibari-san, ya!" sambung Yuu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Irusa yang sedari tadi dihujani kata-kata nista dua gadis di depannya itu.

"Setelah itu, langsung ajak Tsuna-kun pergi untuk balik ke kelas. Nah, saat itu, usahakan juga kau berjalan melewati samping Hibari-san dan Tsuna di sisi yang lain, tapi posisinya harus Tsuna diapit oleh dinding dan tubuh Hibari-san," jelas Yuu.

"Kalau posisinya sudah sempurna seperti itu, kau langsung senggol saja Hibari-san ke arah Tsunayoshi-kun! Lalu, kau cukup diam dan lihat reaksi mereka!" seru Iruko menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar-binar—sama seperti Yuu.

"Aku mengerti," balas Irusa dengan ekspresi pasrah yang memaksa.

"Kyaaa~! Kau memang adik paling baik!" seru Iruko mengguncang-guncang tubuh kaku Irusa.

"Irusa memang bukan adikku, tapi aku setuju denganmu!" seru Yuu ikut mengguncang-guncang tubuh Irusa dari sisi yang lain.

"Bi—bisa kalian hentikan—!" suara Irusa tercekat karena sempat dicekik oleh Iruko—tidak sengaja.

Sayangnya, dua gadis di sampingnya itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kondisinya sekarang. Mereka berdua sibuk ber-fangirling ria membayangkan adekan 1827(HibariTsuna) yang akan mereka lihat esok hari. Masih dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Irusa yang nyawanya sudah melayang keluar entah ke mana—pantas, wajahnya jadi putih seputih kertas.

.

.

**Time : 2 days ago**

**Setting : Headmaster of Namimori Junior School's Room**

**Condition : Break**

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Giotto, sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya(?) sembari melihat-lihat berkas-berkas yang telah disiapkan Alaude sejak dini hari tadi.

"Saat ini Irusa sedang mewakili kami untuk menjalankan rencana kami," jawab Yuu—dengan bahasa formal.

"Tahapnya?"

"Baru tahap 'memastikan'," jawab Iruko—juga dengan bahasa formal.

"Oh, maksud kalian rencana yang kalian ajukan kemarin?"

Dua gadis fujo yang sedang berubah mode itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"_Wakatta_," Giotto membuka laci meja kerjanya mengeluarkan 2 buah benda elektronik yang familiar di mata kita semua. Sebuah kamera digital dan sebuah _recorder_. "Ambil ini."

"Maaf, ini untuk apa?" tanya Yuu, mendekati meja Giotto dan mengambil benda-benda berukuran kecil itu.

"Gunakan kamera untuk mengabadikan moment mereka berdua, dan _recorder_ rusak ini untuk merekam suara eksotis mereka," terang pria kuning itu, menyeringai setan.

"Tapi, kenapa _recorder_ rusak?" Iruko memasang wajah heran. Yuu juga mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kalian memang fujoshi sejati, kalian pasti tahu maksudku."

Yuu dan Iruko langsung berbalik—membelakangi Giotto. Kemudian berbisik-bisik ria. Tak lama, mereka berbalik kembali. Kali ini dengan seringai yang sama setannya dengan Giotto.

"_Wakarimashita_."

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa Anda menyuruh kami untuk melakukan ini, Giotto-san?" tanya Yuu.

"Bukankah kalian bilang, kalian ingin menjebak mereka? Kurasa ini adalah cara yang cocok agar mereka mau percaya," jawab Giotto—kembali ke mode sikap dewasa.

"Oh, begitu," Iruko mengangguk-angguk—entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Dan gadis bersurai di sampingnya juga sama.

"Fufufu~," Giotto cekikikan dengan aura suram yang sulit dijelaskan, yang bagi Alaude mengerikan. Sehingga, Alaude sedikit menjauh dari kekasihnya itu.

.

.

**Time : Yesterday**

**Setting : Somewhere on the roof of the school**

**Condition : When Hibari hug Tsuna**

"Kau yakin?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru tua agak bergelombang—alias Iruko.

"Yakin. Lagipula, Giotto-san juga memperbolehkan kita melakukan apa pun kan?" balas gadis berambut hitam lurus di samping Iruko.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa yang bertanggung jawab harus kau, Yuu," Iruko memasang wajah cemas plus cemberut.

"_Hai_, _hai_," balas Yuu nyengir lebar.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di dekat Hibari dan Tsuna yang sedang duduk sambil berpelukan mesra.

Di tangan Yuu tengah bersandar sebuah kamera digital yang dipinjamkan Giotto kemarin. Dengan cekatan, jemari Yuu menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar di kamera itu. Sementara Iruko berbisik pada gadis bersurai hitam itu untuk memberi arahan bagian mana saja yang perlu untuk difoto.

"_Ne_, Irusa," panggil Iruko pada adik kembarnya yang sedang duduk di atas pagar pembatas menghadap mentari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Irusa menoleh dengan malas, "_Nanda_?"

"Kau sudah mendapat strategi untuk besok?" tanya Iruko dengan wajah berkilauan dan tangan mengatup penuh harap.

"Hm, ya begitulah," Irusa kembali memandang sang mentari yang bercahaya kemerahan.

"Jadi, strateginya seperti apa?" tanya Yuu yang juga ikut nimbrung—pekerjaan sebagai fotografer dadakannya sudah selesai.

"Kita hanya butuh pipa besi, tali rafia, dua tali tambang, senapan laras panjang, peluru timah, _paint bullet_, dua pisau, dan _double half blade_-ku," jawab Irusa seraya berbaring di atas pagar yang tipis itu(kok bisa ya?).

"Itu namanya **banyak**, bukan **hanya**, Iru," ucap Yuu dengan facepalm.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan benda-benda itu?" Iruko melompat ke atas pagar dan duduk di samping Irusa—ikut menatap sang surya yang sudah setengah tenggelam.

"Kalian belum sadar?"

Iruko dan Yuu mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak lupa dengan wajah _innocent_ andalan mereka.

"Hah—, kalian ini. Kalau menyangkut urusan fujo pasti langsung mengerti, giliran masalah bertarung kalian lamban sekali," ejek Irusa memberi rasa iba pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Dua gadis fujo yang disindir Irusa barusan tampaknya tersinggung. Yuu mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, sedangkan Iruko hanya memberi death glare paling mengerikannya. Keduanya mendekati Irusa yang telah terjatuh ke bawah akibat didorong oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri sekitar 3 detik yag lalu.

"**Berhenti bicara seperti itu**!" teriak Iruko, death glare-nya semakin ngeri.

"**Dan cepat jelaskan strategi bodohmu itu**!" giliran teriakannya Yuu, ikut mengeluarkan death glare, hampir sama ngerinya dengan milik Iruko.

Irusa hanya menatap kedua gadis yang sedang diselimuti amarah itu dengan wajah datar. Dari gerak geriaknya, sepertinya dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan stay cool.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan."

.

.

**FLASHBACK MODE : OFF**

.

.

**Kembali ke hari ini…**

"_Flashback_! _Owari_!" seru Iruko dan Yuu bersamaan, menutup layar transparan canggih yang entah dapat dari mana dan langsung diterbangkan begitu saja.

Tsuna hanya bisa melongo dengan kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi putih dan mulut yang terbuka sangat lebar. Sementara Hibari menunjukkan death glare paling berbahaya.

"Sekarang, kalian sudah mengerti kan?" tanya Giotto pada dua remaja yang sedang dalam posisi setengah berpelukan di atas pagar itu dengan tatapan ceria khas bapak-bapak.

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya Yuu-san, Iruko-san, dan Irusa-kun itu siapa? Maksudku, apa ada hubungannya dengan Vongola?" bukannya menjawab, Tsuna malah balik menanya—kondisinya sudah normal sekarang.

"Mereka bertiga itu sebenarnya—,"

Belum sempat Giotto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuu sudah mengisyaratkan dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya—isyarat untuk diam.

Giotto seakan mengerti maksudnya, maka dia pun tersenyum maklum. "Silakan."

Yuu balas senyum senang, dirasanya Iruko sedang menatapnya dia pun menoleh ke arah gadis biru itu berada. Dilihatnya, Iruko tersenyum kecil lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "Katakan saja, sudah aman."

Yuu mengangguk lagi, berdehem dahulu sebelum berbicara, "Kami adalah assassin yang bekerja pada mafia, khususnya Vongola."

"Sebut saja kami Hidden, karena kami keberadaan kami ini hanya diketahui beberapa orang saja," dilanjutkan oleh Iruko.

"Assassin?" ulang Tsuna bingung, memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Hibari bersemu merah.

"Bisa dibilang, assassin itu pembunuh," jawab Irusa masih dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau mau cari tahu lebih lanjut, tanya saja pada pacar barumu atau cari di internet," ini versi Yuu.

Melihat Tsuna yang memerah karena malu dan Hibari yang tersenyum bangga, Yuu dan Iruko langsung terkikik geli. Puas akan hasil kerja mereka.

"Assassin kah? Pantas saja, serangan kalian tadi bukan serangan orang biasa," ucap Hibari, mengagetkan Tsuna yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Hibari-san! Kau tidak terluka?" tanya Tsuna mengagetkan para manusia di sana.

"Hn? Tidak, peluru pertama sampai ke-99 memang peluru timah asli, tapi yang terakhir itu hanya _paint bullet_—peluru cat, jadi tidak sampai tembus ke tubuhku," jawab Hibari, menunjuk kemejanya ke terkena _paint bullet_-nya Yuu. "Kuakui, mereka assassin yang lumayan."

Yuu dan Iruko menyeringai bangga dan penuh kemenangan, sementara Irusa, wajah datarnya menjadi lebih datar lagi(?).

"_Ne_, Giotto-san, jangan lupa bayarannya kali ini, ya," ujar Iruko dengan nada lembut tapi terkesan sadis sambil colek-colek tangannya sang KepSek.

Entah ini cuman perasaan kita semua—termasuk Author atau memang sepertinya Alaude sedang menahan amarahnya yang sudah hampir meluap sekuat tenaga sampai setengah hidup(?).

"Tambahkan jadi 3 kali lipat, ya," tambah Yuu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Amarah Alaude hampir sampai puncak.

"Iya, iya," balas Giotto, berusaha mati-matian menghindar dari colekan mautnya Iruko.

"**Giotto**," terdengar suara khas yang sangat menekan di belakang orang yang dipanggil.

Giotto sontak merinding ketakutan—layaknya ada hantu di belakangnya.

"A—alaude."

"**Kita masih ada pekerjaan, apa kau lupa**?"

"Eh, oh, iya, aku hampir lupa. Hehehe…"

"**Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke kantor. SEKARANG**."

"_Ha_—_hai_."

Dan suasana awkward itu pun berakhir dengan terseretnya Giotto keluar dari lantai atap itu oleh kekasihnya yang tidak kenal ampun. Author berdo'a semoga Giotto selamat dari amukan Alaude.

"_Sa_—_saa_, kami juga harus pergi. Ya kan, Iru?" ujar Yuu memecah keheningan yang sempat berlangsung sesaat setelah adegan 'penyeretan' tadi.

"I—iya, kau benar," sahut Iruko cepat, juga dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sedangkan Irusa hanya menghela napas karena lelah akibat terlalu lama menahan ekspresi datar yang sungguh dia paksakan tadi.

"Ah, ya. Baiklah," balas Tsuna yang juga ikut tersenyum paksa.

"_Ja_—_jaa ne_," ucap Yuu yang sudah melompat ke atas pagar pembatas. Lalu, melompat ke bawah gedung.

"_So_—_sore jaa_," ucap Iruko yang juga ikut melompat ke atas lalu mengikuti Yuu.

"_Mata ashita_," ucap Irusa juga sama seperti dua orang sebelumnya, lompat ke atas lalu lompat ke bawah.

"Ya, _jaa ne_," balas Tsuna setelah ketiga orang teman barunya sudah menghilang ke bawah gedung di bawahnya. Tak lupa melambaikan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hibari-san," ujar Tsuna, menoleh ke kekasihnya yang sedang enak-enaknya memeluk dirinya.

"_Doushita_?"

"Sampai kapan kita akan berada di atas sini?"

Hibari tersentak. Ekspresinya menjadi kaget setengah mati(atau hidup?). Sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya kembali jadi dingin.

"Benar juga."

Ternyata, mereka baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi mereka masih duduk di pipa besi kepunyaan 3 serangkai yang baru saja pergi.

Hibari pun mengangkat tubuh Tsuna, kemudian melompat ke balik pagar pembatas atap, ke dalam pagar lebih tepatnya. Lalu, mendudukan cowok jabrik durian itu di sampingnya menghadap matahari di ufuk barat. Yang digendong pun hanya bisa bersemu merah.

Kemudian, suasana hening terjadi kembali. Tsuna diam karena sedang menikmati angin sore dan pemandangan indah kemerahan dari matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Hibari diam karena sedang menikmati memeluk tubuh mungil kekasih barunya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam. Tsuna mulai gelisah, wajahnya dari tadi juga belum sembuh dari virus 'blushing'.

Hibari melirik ke sampingnya, heran plus cemas hinggap di pikirannya.

"Ada apa?"

Tsuna gelagapan. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti cabai merah yang direbus(?).

"A—ano, Hibari-san. Etto—,"

"Apa?" Hibari memiringkan sedikit kepala—bingung.

"Et—etto—,"

"Katakan dengan jelas."

"Itu—, tentang yang kau katakana tadi. A—a—a—apakah ya—yang ka—kau ka—katakan tentang su—su—suka padaku itu benar?" Tsuna semakin gelagapan plus terbata-bata(bedanya?).

Hibari tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat fans-fans-nya klepek-klepek.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak suka padamu," ucap Hibari sembari diam-diam merangkak ke belakang Tsuna.

"Eh? Kau tidak—suka padaku?" terbesit kekecewaan di nada bicara Tsuna ini. Dia bahkan membiarkan Hibari memeluknya dari belakang—sekali lagi.

Hibari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, hingga bibirnya bersebelahan dengan telinga kiri Tsuna. Kemudian, berbisik dengan menghembuskan sedikit napasnya.

"_I love you_."

Tsuna yang awalnya merinding, sontak menoleh ke belakang dan langsung disambut oleh bibir Hibari tepat di bibirnya. (kyaa~ so sweet~ #plakked)

Tsuna kaget. Kedua iris coklat caramelnya melebar sempurna dan kelopaknya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Hibari yang melihat reaksi hanya tersenyum tipis dan pelan-pelan menutup kedua iris hitamnya—menikmati kecupannya ke bibir Tsuna. Tangannya yang semula berada di sekitar pinggang Tsuna, salah satunya diangkat lalu diletakkan di tengkuk kekasih barunya itu. Memperdalam kecupan—ehem—ciuman mereka. Tsuna pun dengan gerakan _slow motion_ menutup kedua kelopak matanya juga—mulai menikmati kecu—ciuman dari Hibari.

'Hangat.'

5 menit berlalu. Hibari akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat olehnya pemandangan yang membuatnya serasa melayang.

Di hadapannya, Tsuna dengan wajah memerah sempurna sedikit terengah-engah. Namanya juga manusia, oksigen itu prioritas utama.

"Jadi, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari mengambil napas panjang dahulu—menenangkan pikiran.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Semburat merah yang tadinya sudah hampir menghilang kini mampir lagi ke pipi Tsuna. Tsuna diam sebentar. Hibari pun dengan setia menunggu jawaban dari cowok mungil di hadapannya.

Akhirnya, Tsuna mengangguk, "Un, aku mau."

Seketika, hati Hibari berbunga-bunga. Dia benar-benar senang saat ini. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama memendam perasaan istimewa pada adik kelasnya itu, dia punya kesempatan juga. Dan waktunya sangat tepat, sesaat sebelum sang mentari tenggelam secara penuh. Sungguh romantis, pikirnya.

"Oh, ya," ujar Hibari tiba-tiba, sampai Tsuna hampir terlonjak beberapa meter saking kagetnya.

"A—apa?"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_."

BLUSH~!

"Da—dari mana kau tahu?" pekik Tsuna.

"Aku mendengarnya dari herbivore pembawa benda yang bisa meledak dan anggota tim baseball sekolah itu," jawab Hibari—bohong. 'Aku tahu karena aku mengobrak-abrik dokumen milik bapakmu,' koreksinya di dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu. _Arigatou_," balas Tsuna mengeluarkan senyum manis terbaiknya.

Gantian Hibari yang blushing—memerah. "Hn," sahutnya singkat.

.

.

**Gedung seberang, di atas pagar pembatas…**

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"Bagaimana Iru? Bagus kan?" ujar Yuu yang sedang mengabadikan moment HibariTsuna di gedung di depannya—sangat ceria, atau bahagia mungkin?

"Iya! Bagus banget! Kau memang ahlinya!" balas Iruko yang sedang duduk di sebelah Yuu, melongokkan kepalanya sehingga dapat melihat layar kamera Yuu.

Bukan, bukan kamera milik Yuu, melainkan kamera digital yang belum dikembalikan ke Giotto. Nakal sekali.

Ternyata, mereka tadi bukan menghilang, tapi hanya berpindah ke gedung di seberang gedung tempat sepasang kekasih yang baru resmi jadian itu.

Yuu, Iruko, dan Irusa duduk di atas pagar pembatas atap. Kedua cewek itu tentu saja duduk menghadap ke arah Hibari dan Tsuna. Sementara satu-satunya cowok di sana itu duduk membelakangi mereka—menatap matahari tenggelam di hari yang semakin senja itu.

"Nee-san, Yuu-nee," panggil Irusa tiba-tiba, menghentikan ke-fangirling-an dua orang di sampingnya.

"_Nani_?" sahut Iruko, memandang adik kembarnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Irusa menengok ke samping, mendapati dua cewek fujo itu dengan tatapan polos—berbeda sekali saat mereka dalam mode fujoshi.

"Jadi, status misi kita bagaimana?"

Yuu dan Iruko saling tatap-menatap. Sesaat kemudian, menyeringai dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan.

"Mission—, COMPLETE!"

.

.

**Secret Mission**

**.**

**.**

**Finished**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~ (/^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yatta! Selesai juga.. Akhirnya, bisa memenuhi janji… XD**

**Ada yang mau review? :3**

**Salam,**

**Yurisa Iru**


End file.
